Life After Ravenhill
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: Aili had always rushed after her brothers into danger. This time, there was a steep price to pay. However, as Aili lay dying on the cold stone of Ravenhill, she is summoned by a lion's roar, beckoning her to a new adventure. What new land awaits her? Will she see her family again? [Follows the movies] [Inspired by Shadow of Happiness' story, Second Chances. Please check it out!]
1. Prologue

**I recently rewatched the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe and remembered how much I absolutely adore the Chronicles of Narnia.**

**And then I remembered a truly amazing Chronicles of Narnia & Hobbit crossover fanfiction I read a long time ago that Shadow of Happiness wrote called Second Chances and I was inspired. I hope you all check it out! :)**

**I'm not trying to steal their idea. I'm trying to simply use inspiration (such as a Hobbit character being sent to Narnia after death) to create a unique story.**

**Anyway, this is a slight AU to what I had in mind for how Aili fits into the adventure, but this was one idea I had before I settled on my actual insertion story for Aili.**

**So I'm using that alternate scenario for this prologue.**

**I hope that made sense and that you all enjoy this silly story! Lemme know if you want more!**

**God Bless and Happy Holidays!**

**~The Lupine Sojourner**

I didn't know what I was doing, just that my brothers couldn't go into that tower alone.

Something in my gut made me dash after the retreating princes.

So I did, ducking under Dwalin's arm and ignoring Uncle's repeated whisper-yells for me to turn around and 'get back here!'.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this." I reply softly, creeping quickly along to catch up with my brothers.

"Oi!" Kili squeaks, trying to keep his voice down when I suddenly appear out of the fog. "What're you doing here?!"

"Shh! Uncle sent me. Said three Dwarves are better than two or something." I murmur quickly, not stopping.

We enter the tower, my gut clenching as if warning of impending danger the deeper we walked in the eerily silent halls.

This had been a terrible mistake, but it was too late now.

I make myself keep walking. I would not abandon my brothers to whatever awaits us in this tower.

Time seems to crawl to a near standstill as I search with my brothers, straining to catch any sign of Orcs or other enemies in the cramped, small hallw- -

Mahal! There they are!

We distinctly heard footsteps down the hall.

Kili instantly ran forward, but Fili and I held him back. Fili then moves his hand to hold me back, as well. I pale.

"Fili, _no_!" I hiss, knowing what he was doing.

"Aili, it's alright." He assures me, giving me a small smile and pat on the shoulder, but I can tell he knows precisely what's waiting further up the hall. "I've got this. Kili, take Aili and search the lower levels."

I make up my mind and nod as if acquiescing to my older brother's request, turning and watching as Kili reluctantly turns away, too, his hand gently grabbing my forearm to turn me around.

But then, just as Kili got ahead of me and Fili turned to confront the obvious trap of Orcs, I spin back and quietly return to Fili's side before he's trapped.

It doesn't take long for the Orcs to entrap us, and Fili, alerted by torchlight, whirls to find an exit before he's captured, spotting me in the process.

"I told you to go with Kili!" He growls in panicked worry, running toward me, paling now that we were both in the trap. I draw my sword, reaching for the second one.

"Like hell I'll leave you!" I reply sharply. "We stand a better chance together. Let's get out of here, and- -agh!" I'm cut off as an arrow sprouts in my shoulder. I clutch the shaft and pull the arrow out, looking with satisfaction at the entire arrow that clatters to the ground. My second sword is in my hand moments later and I ignore the pain in my shoulder.

Next instant, we're swarmed with Orcs, each silent and intent on...wait…

Oh, Mahal. _They're taking us captive!_

I grit my teeth. No way I'd let them. I slash and hack at them as best I can, but there are always two more for every Orc I cut down.

It takes less time than it should have for us to be overwhelmed, disarmed, and dragged along the tunnels.

It's clear that's where these Orcs are taking us; straight to their vicious leader. Azog wants us alive in front of him.

Likely to torture us, probably in front of Uncle, who's waiting for our report.

_Damnit! Uncle's about to fall into the same trap if he's not careful!_

I'm painfully aware of my lack of weapons (the Orcs having stripped us of them while corralling us to wherever we are in Ravenhill now) as Fili and I are shoved roughly at Azog's feet.

_If I only had my weapons, I'd take this filth on myself. _I growl inwardly, determined to put on a brave face and accept whatever fate had in store for us.

I stand and glare at the Defiler. He wouldn't see me afraid, though my heart was hammering and my stomach was in my toes. I knew what was coming.

Fili and I were going to die. I'd never see Bofur or the others again, never see Erebor restored to its previous glory, and never see Mum again.

We'd failed. Azog's fist slams into my gut and I wheeze involuntarily, falling to one knee as my head whirls from the sudden lack of oxygen.

Fili is only kept from me by three Orcs restraining him. "Leave her alone!" he seethes, putting on a brave face. I stand again, trying to catch my breath.

Azog is suddenly slamming his fist into Fili's face, and Fili cries out in pain. It's now my turn to be restained by Orcs.

I don't say anything, pure rage filling me. I was done being afraid.

"_So this is the mighty Oakenshield line_." Azog mocks, standing between us and laughing cruelly. "_Three children and a would-be king._"

"Thorin _is_ King!" Fili spits, blood trickling from his nose and lip. "Thorin Oakenshield is King Under the Mountain!"

"He'll kill you." I growl.

Azog sneers at me. "_He will try_." Next instant, Azog is slapping me so hard, my feet leave the ground, I spin awkwardly, and crumble hard onto the ground.

This time, Fili isn't held back. He's at my side in a moment, helping me up. I cling to him. We had to stay together no matter what.

"_Take them. It's time_." I pale as Fili and I are yanked apart and down the hallways again, smothered and overwhelmed by Orc bodies in the cramped corridors.

All too soon, drums are heard, far louder inside than would be heard outside. We were dumped unceremoniously near the edge of the broken upper-level hallway we found ourselves in.

Azog approaches menacingly, and I can't help a gulp of terror.

_This is it. This is how I die._

Then, Azog grabs my neck, hauls me up, and tosses me harshly into waiting Orcs who make sure I can't move or break free.

Unhurriedly, Azog then grabs Fili, swinging him out beyond the edge where anyone below us can see the prince's face. Fili can't hide his terror anymore.

"Let him go right now!" I scream, tears now streaming down my face. "I'll kill you! _Let him go_!"

Azog ignores me, intent on the people below.

I can only assume Uncle and Dwalin are down there if Azog is putting on a show.

I'm brought forward enough so I can see over the edge and Uncle can see both of Azog's hostages. The only person I don't expect is Bilbo, who's pale and horror-stricken as I try fruitlessly to get away from the Orcs.

"_These two die first!_" Azog calls, taunting Uncle with Fili's body, so close yet so far. Uncle's emotions are written on his face in the sheer shock of it all. "_Then the brother_."

My heart drops even further. I don't see Kili anywhere, but assume since he isn't here that the Orcs didn't search the lower levels and that he was safe...for now. I keep trying to break free, unwilling to let Azog or my Uncle see me give up until my dying breath.

"_Then you, Oakenshield_."

"Forget us, Uncle! Run! Get this bastard next time!" I scream. If Uncle stood there, rooted to the spot, he'd be killed for sure. "Get Kili and- -_ugh_!" An Orc fist to my cheek silences me.

Uncle, for his part, doesn't move. He just stands there, transfixed in horror and unable to move.

_"You_ will die last." Azog promises bitterly, preparing to kill Fili.

"Go! _Run_!" Is all Fili can say before he's stabbed. I give a roar and a mighty effort to break free, but it's no use. Fili's corpse is dropped carelessly and Azog turns as my captors drag me toward him. I don't beg, I don't say a word. I grit my teeth and put everything I had into breaking free, but Azog's grip is iron as he hoists me up as he had done with Fili. It's then I let tears flow.

"I'm sorry, Uncle." I whimper, unable to help it. "I tried."

Then, there's a sharp pain in my chest, spreading to every fiber of my being as the life seeps out of me.

As my limp body hits the ground, I feel my lungs forcefully exhale all the breath in them and I know I won't draw in another breath.

It's too late for that as the world goes dark and utterly devoid of sound.

I know nothing but this silent dark for a moment, then, as if down a long tunnel, a speck of light appears, followed by a lion's roar far away, as if calling me to come toward it.

The light grew larger until it consumed me, but for some reason, I wasn't afraid.

No, I was excited to see what was at the end of the tunnel!

Would I be able to see Uncle and my brothers again? Would I see my father?

There were so many questions and I couldn't wait to discover the answers!

Something tells me, as a warm breeze like a comforting blanket eases Ravenhill's chill, that everything will be alright.


	2. In Another World

**I feel like I messed up Tumnus' character, and Lucy's, but I hope I didn't mess up too bad. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**God Bless and Happy Holiday!**

**~The Lupine Sojourner**

I woke slowly to find myself still warm, not the cold of Ravenhilll I was expecting. I was in a bed, that much I knew. But it didn't smell like Erebor and was far quieter than a tent.

In fact, I didn't know the smell at all, except for a somewhat homey, earthy quality to it that reminded me of the Shire, but not enough to make me certain that's where I lay.

In short, I had no idea where I was.

When I finally opened my eyes, it was to become aware of a dim headache and what felt like a bruise on my chest. I sit up groggily, hardly aware of the sound of a door opening.

As such, I screamed when I saw a person coming toward me, a tray in his hands. He barely manages to put the tray on the bedside table when I fall off the bed as I back away from the strange creature before me. He flattens himself against the door, panting and looking at me like a deer when faced with a bow.

It's then I notice that he's not a Hobbit, Man, or Dwarf at all, or anything I'd seen in my 75 years on Middle-Earth.

He seemed fairly human from the waist up, with only a red scarf around his neck, two small horns over his temples, but from the waist down he was a goat.

His hooves clacked against the wooden floor as he backs up.

"Wh-who are you?" I stammer. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"U-uh, well, u-um...I f-found you near my house and-I'll let you get back to the Witch if you like. I'm not far from the Lampost!"

For several long seconds, we simply stare at each other as if expecting the other to attack. Slowly, my heart pounding painfully in my chest, I lower my arms. _One problem at a time, Aili. Time to get a few answers._ "I'm sorry. I was-...did we win? Is Azog dead? Is the battle finally over?" I ask eagerly. I'd never seen this creature, or anything like it, but Gandalf could know him from his wanderings, I suppose. He always did make such strange friends.

"Is who- -what battle? No one told me of a battle. Are you alright?" The being before me suddenly seems concerned, but not quite over his scare.

I sit on the bed, something telling me to start over. "I'm sorry- -again. Um...how far are we from Erebor?" I ask. _Let's start with the basics._

"Erebor?" The creature asks, slowly putting his arms down. "What is that?" I blink several times.

"...The Lonely Mountain?" I try again. Some people didn't know the Dwarven name for the mountain, after all. Maybe I was in the Shire, or some neighboring region, after all. But why? Why am I so far from Erebor?

"There are mountains in Narnia, but none of them are lonely." The creature replies, trying for a little humor. My head hurts worse as I try to process everything.

"Narnia?" That light...the roar...was it possible I'd crossed into some other world?

If so, what was Narnia? The world I was now in?

"Y-yes. We're...we're in it. Did you hit your head?"

"Well, I was just in a battle." I explain, hand over the stab area absently. The creature still seems skittish, but inches closer.

"So you mentioned. What battle?"

"The battle for Erebor. The Lonely Mountain was threatened by legions of Orcs. My uncle, the King, and some other hand-picked fighters launched an attempt to rid the Orc armies of their leader, Azog, but...it didn't work." It's then my host looks between the haunted look in my eyes and the hand on my chest and seems to put two and two together.

"...You were killed, weren't you?"

I found myself unsure how to answer, biting my lip. "I think..?" I didn't know what happened, but the pain in my chest signified that Azog had actually stabbed me. My hand clenches the fabric over my chest absently. "I'm not entirely sure, honestly. After Azog stabbed me, I lay in total darkness. Then...I heard a roar, and there was a strange light, and- -

"Wait, I'm sorry- -did you say 'roar'?"

I nod. "Yes, though I couldn't say what creature it was. Perhaps a lion..."

"That must've been Aslan, then." At the name of whoever this Aslan is, it's like the very air in the room grows brighter, full of life and hope. I picture seeing the door to Erebor open after so long, seeing Uncle's smile, like this was everything he wanted.

I then shake myself.

There were so many questions rattling in my head, I didn't know where to start, so I picked the location. I had to confirm I really was in a different world.

"Before we confuse each other any more, how about you show me a map and we'll work from there?" I ask. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I am where I used to be."

My host seems confused, but nods politely, walking toward the door. "Oh! Right this way." He opens the bedroom door, then pauses. "Do you mean that you've traveled here from somewhere else? From where?"

As we walk out to his living room, I sigh. "Middle-Earth."

"Where is that?"

"Somewhere else entirely."

"What do you mean?"

I sigh. "My name Aili, of Durin's Folk, Heir to Erebor, the Seventh Dwarf Kingdom in Middle Earth."

"..." The being is once again stunned, staring at me. Then, he shakes himself.

"I am Tumnus. I don't have any titles, though." He laughs nervously. I smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Tumnus." I then see the map on the wall that Tumnus indicated. "...Oh. So it is true; I'm in another world." There was _nothing_ I recognized at all on the parchment paper. Everything was foreign to me.

"...Are you okay?" Tumnus asks, hand on my shoulder.

"Yes. I just needed to confirm I wasn't in Middle-Earth anymore."

"This is Narnia. If you don't mind winter, I think you'll like it here." I hum in acknowledgment, scanning the map, and absently my hand slips into my pocket, and my fingers curl around my runestone. I draw it out, staring at it.

It was finally hitting me that I was incredibly far from my family now.

That I was alone here in Narnia.

I then think through what Tumnus said. "What do you mean 'if you like winter'?" I ask, choosing to distract myself from thoughts of my family.

"Well, it's always winter here."

"Really?" It was a good thing I'd been wearing fairly warm clothes, then. I glance down at myself and realize my chainmail shirt was gone, as was my cloak and coat. My boots, as well, though I think I saw them beside the bed.

"Yes. Always winter, but never Christmas."

"What's Christmas?" I ask before I can stop myself. Tumnus blinks several times, chuckling.

"They don't have Christmas in Middle-Earth?"

"No."

"Well, um, it-it's a day to celebrate goodwill between all creatures. We gather together with family and friends, and Father Christmas delivers gifts to those who are good, and sing songs. We roast chestnuts and feast and have a glorious time." I smile.

"It sounds like Yuletide, though we had to construct gifts for others ourselves versus having anyone deliver them for us."

Tumnus smiles back at me. "That sounds marvelous, too."

There's a moment of quiet, neither of us needing to talk, wandering the halls of our memory.

Uncle Thorin had never been much for gift-giving beyond his family and his closest friends, but when he did give gifts, they were always thoughtful and remarkably well-made.

He'd given me my first bow.

Mother was fairly angry, but calmed when Thorin said he wouldn't let me into a battle if he could help it till I had more experience with the bow.

Fili was almost as good at thoughtful gifts as our Uncle, always putting his head into whatever he made for us, and Kili always made us laugh with his gifts. They weren't the best-made, and we could see the care he put into it, the effort he made to make the gift.

"Are you hungry?" The abrupt question brought me back to reality and my stomach growls in confirmation. I chuckle and put my hand on my stomach.

"Yes, a little."

"Well, you're in luck. I was just coming back from running errands for lunch." I smile.

"Lead the way."

Soon enough, Tumnus and I share the two armchairs in front of his fireplace, which was crackling merrily to ward off the chill of the outside, a tray with a few sandwiches and tea between us.

Despite the shocking revelation that whatever that roar was had brought me into a new world, I didn't feel scared or terribly anxious.

I felt...almost safe. I could tell there was something ominous here, but not in Tumnus' home, so I was content to eat lunch and not dwell on the dark spots in this development.

"Thank you." I mumble.

"Pardon?"

"I hadn't thanked you yet. You didn't have to take me in." I explain, smiling at Tumnus. "Or put up with me as you've done. So, thank you."

"Oh, don't mention it." There's something...unpleasant about the way he says that. Like, he's being forced to do it, or he feels he has no choice.

I set my sandwich down.

"Tumnus?" I prompt warily. It was time to find out exactly what Narnia was and what felt so slightly ominous since I woke up here.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" I ask bluntly. "You seem scared, and preoccupied."

"Do I? Sorry." He pretends that eating his sandwich and refusing to look at my eyes is going to dissuade me. I lean over.

"You're tense. What happened before you brought me inside?"

"What do you mean?" I suddenly recall a character mentioned earlier that had not been brought up since. Perhaps I'd get answers pursuing that line of questioning.

"Who's the 'White Witch'?"

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Earlier, when I startled you, you said you'd let me 'get back to the White Witch'." I explain, "Who is she?"

Tumnus shudders.

"She's evil, claiming herself to be the Queen of Narnia, ruling with a cold, iron fist for these hundred years. She even banished Aslan." I blink.

"Why would you think I'd go to her?" I ask, confused. Tumnus looks down, food forgotten as he mulls over what to say.

"...Most Dwarves have pledged loyalty to her. Out of fear or genuine loyalty, I don't know."

"Durin's Folk do not side with evil." I reply, "Now...who is Aslan?"

At this, Tumnus lightens up immensely and the air seems lighter, happier somehow. "Oh, he's the true ruler of Narnia! Wise, kind, compassionate, everything a true ruler should be and more. I've never seen him, but we Narnians treasure stories of his power. It was he who sang Narnia into existence, ages and ages ago." That feeling from the first time I heard Aslan's name returns, and I smile.

"Sang into existence?"

"Yes. I wish I could have heard his song," He shakes himself, picking up his sandwich, "but nothing to be done about it now."

There's still something bothering me about Tumnus. He seemed genuinely terrified of something when he offered to let me get back to this White Witch.

As if he didn't want me to stay long enough to discover something.

"Forgive me for being blunt, but...did you do something to upset the White Witch? Is that why you were so scared of me before?" Tumnus nearly chokes on his sandwich.

"How did you-no." He's quick to say, but it's too late.

"What was it?" I ask, leaning forward. "I may not have my weapons, but my uncle trained me in hand-to-hand combat. I'll do my best to protect you." Tumnus gives a airy chuckle I know means he isn't comforted.

"W-well, nothing I can do about it now, but I let a human slip through my fingers." I frown.

"Why would that mean the White Witch is mad at you?"

"Well, you see, there aren't any Sons of Adam or Daughters of Eve in Narnia." I raise a brow.

"Really?" I set aside the peculiar titles for the moment, eager to know more.

"Yes. It all has to do with an ancient prophecy. According to it, when two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve come into Narnia, the time of the Witch's reign will be over and they will help Aslan rule Narnia as kings and queens. So, she ordered that if any were to come across a human, we were supposed to turn them over to her." This place suddenly lost a little of its warm comfort, but I nod and let him continue. "But the human I found was a child! She knew nothing of Narnia or the danger she was in. How could I turn such an innocent child over to such a cruel, wicked Witch?" I nod.

"You did the right thing." I assure him. "I would have done the same." Tumnus sighs, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Now, all I can do is hope none of the Witch's spies know I helped the human escape."

"How long ago was this?" I ask.

"Nearing five days."

"Then, I dare say it might be wise to continue acting as though you did nothing wrong. If the Witch knew about it, she'd most definitely have done something by now."

"You're right. I just hope the poor girl made it back to her country safely."

I raise a brow. "Her country?"

"Yes. She seemed as lost as you when I found her at the Lampost. Poor girl was still a child in body and in spirit. Broke my heart to tell her I was about to kidnap her."

"You told her?"

"Yes. She woke up and I was so distraught by what I'd nearly done I told her everything."

"I think that was the right course to take, from where I stand." I reply. "She's safe, in either case."

"Hopefully, she won't come back."

"You don't know children, then." I murmur, chuckling. "My brothers and I wandered into a waterfall with no idea how dangerous it was. Even after having it explained to us, we returned a few days later to swim. It was only after nearly drowning that we finally understood the stern warnings. This child might come back here." Tumnus pales.

"I hope she doesn't. She knows the risks. I don't think I'll ever see her again."

As if to directly contradict Tumnus' words, there was a knock at the door. Tumnus nervously goes to answer it while I move to stand in a small side nook for books. No sense revealing myself till I know who's at the door.

"Lucy?" Tumnus asks incredulously. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He draws the little girl in as quick as he can, closing the door hurriedly. "If someone had seen you- -"

"It's alright, Mr. Tumnus!" A child's voice interrupts happily. "No one saw me!"

I grimace. She didn't truly know the stakes, did she?

"Remember when I said some of the trees are on Her side?" Mr. Tumnus groans. This Lucy hums.

"O-oh."

"You're lucky I'm so close to the Lampost." Tumnus breaths in relief. "In any case, I was just having lunch with a new friend."

"Oh?" Lucy asks excitedly.

I decide to come out slowly. "Hello." I greet, waving. the girl before he is around my height, with short straight brown hair, warm brown eyes and strange pink, floral garments. Lucy seems eager to meet me, extending a hand.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie!" She chirps. I shake her hand.

"I'm Aili...Durin." Claiming Durin as my family name felt right, so I did.

"How wonderful to meet you, Ms. Durin!" Lucy replies, letting her hand fall back to her side. "Are you a Dwarf?" She asks. I smile.

"What gave it away?" She laughs.

"I don't know." I laugh with her as we walk over to the fireplace.

Tumnus and I share a look; we'd both do what we can to protect this little girl.

"Here; there was an extra sandwich, Lucy. Sit down, warm up, and eat." I offer, remaining standing until Tumnus brought over a small cushioned stool for me to sit on.

"Oh, I can sit there!" Lucy protests. I smile, waving her down.

"It's alright, Lucy. I'm a traveler, so I've sat on harder surfaces than this stool." Lucy's eyes go wide.

"A traveler?" She asks eagerly. "Where all have you been?" I laugh, memories flooding into my head unbidden.

"Nearly everywhere in Middle-Earth, before my Uncle helped us settle in the Blue Mountains."

It takes Lucy a few moments to realize I was talking about a place other than Narnia. She frowns. "Is...is that in Narnia?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No. I am as much a stranger here as you." I reply. "Tumnus has been explaining everything to me." Lucy hums as she chews a bite of the sandwich.

"Oh." I tilt my head.

"So...why did you come back?" I ask. Lucy grins once she's finished chewing.

"To see Mr. Tumnus, of course!" I find I can't get bring myself to tell her her life was in danger, and so I just nod. Exchanging another look with Tumnus. Neither of us wanted to see this bright, youthful innocence leave her.

"Ah. Well, eat up, Lucy! Then I'll see you back to wherever you go to come to and from Narnia."

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Durin!" I smile. This girl was remarkably well-mannered.

"Just Aili is fine, Lucy."

"How about Ms. Aili?"

"Alright, if that's what you want to call me." I reply, finishing my sandwich and tea. From there, it's a pleasantly quiet few minutes as Lucy finishes her food and goes to sip her tea.

"Oh, Mr Tumnus! Could you play something for us?" Lucy asks. "Your music was so lovely last time!" I raise a brow at the way Mr. Tumnus looks rather guilty for a second, but then he smiles at her while reaching for something on his mantle.

"I...I suppose I could. I won't play a lullaby, though. You have to get back to your own country soon, Lucy." Lucy sighs.

"Yes, I know." That said, Tumnus produces a small instrument I can't remember the name of and prepares to play it.

The tune he strikes up is lovely, as if made for dancing around a fire.

It reminds me of how the Company would play together sometimes, and even of when we'd sing of Erebor around a fire at night.

Then, of course, came the moment he stopped playing and I remember I told Lucy I'd escort her through the woods.

Figured it'd be safer than letting Tumnus potentially be seen with a human again.

I stand, remembering something. When I stopped to look at the room I'd woken up in, I'd noticed my cloak on the back of a chair. I go grab it.

"Here, Lucy. Wear this. Wouldn't want you to be cold." I say, not telling her it was a disguise. Anyone who saw Lucy would rightly deduce that she was a human. But, if she were wearing a Dawrfish cloak and didn't talk, I could pass her off as my younger sister. Tumnus smiles gratefully at me as I put my hand on Lucy's shoulder, guiding her to the door after helping her clasp the cloak properly.

I smile back at him as I reach back to close the door.

"Now, you'll need to lead. I don't know where we're going." I confess.

"That's alright!" Lucy chirps. "Follow me."

We walk in silence for a few moments. "It's kind of heavy." She notes happily, "And it's so warm!" I smile and put the hood up.

"That it is. Winters in Middle-Earth are especially cold. That cloak is lined with wolf's fur and deer hide." Lucy gasps, feeling the fur with a gentle hand.

"It's so soft." I nod and we resume walking in silence.

Soon, we reach a lampost that flickered with small flames against the snow around it.

Then, I notice a boy, looking around unhappily. Hammer and stone! There was another child to worry about now?!

I can only assume this boy is Lucy's brother.

"Edmund?" Lucy asks, happy to see him, flapping the hood down. That proves my assumption as she instantly hugs him, but there's something off-putting about the boy. He doesn't really return the hug, seeming irritated by his sister's presence. "You got in, too! Isn't it wonderful?" I blanch.

_Lucy didn't know Edmund was in Narnia? Who knows what could've happened?!_

After a few moments, Edmund gently peels his sister off, frowning at her. "Where have you been? And what are you wearing?" He asks, managing not to sound incredibly annoyed so as not to upset the girl. Lucy pats the cloak happily.

"Oh, it's a cloak! A friend of mine let me borrow it while we were out in the snow." I step forward.

"Aili. Pleasure." I greet, extending a hand Edmund reluctantly shakes.

"We were having lunch with Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy reports eagerly. "He's fine! The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting me!" I blink.

"Who's this White Witch?" Edmund asks before I could ask if he'd been in Narnia before.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't." Lucy explains softly, glancing around.

"Has Edmund been here before?" I finally ask.

"No!" Edmund barks, as if offended by the suggestion.

"I told Peter, Edmund, and Susan everything when I got back the first time." Lucy explains, then her eyes light up like she just thought of the best idea in the world. "Oh, I know! Come with me, Aili! Then my siblings will _have_ to believe Narnia's real!" I smile, hating having to refuse such an innocent offer. If I left Narnia, something told me I wouldn't be getting back in.

And my gut told me it was the wrong choice to make. "Oh, that's very tempting, Lucy, but I'm afraid I can't. I need to figure out what to do with myself here, and you need to get back to your family." I then get an idea. I wanted to help her, and I knew nothing I said would dissuade the girl from coming back yet again, so I reach into my pocket. "Tell you what; how about you borrow this?"I hold out my runestone.

Part of me didn't want to give it away, but part of me knew this was the right thing to do. "I couldn't." Lucy protests. "It's pretty! I might break it!" I smile and put it in her hand.

"Nonsense. That's a Dwarven runestone. Supposedly, it protects whoever holds it, and brings good luck as well. Maybe it'll help you." Lucy grins and pockets it.

"Well, thank you very much." She then turns to Edmund, who seems troubled.

"Are you alright?" She asks innocently. "You look awful." Edmund scowls at her.

"Well, what'd you expect?" He replies, sounding sharper than necessary. "I mean, I'm not wearing a cloak and it's freezing! Now, how do we get out of here?"

Lucy brightens up, taking her brother's hand. "C'mon. This way." Together, the three of us walk past the lampost and Lucy offers my cloak to her brother. He doesn't take it, even though he said he was cold. Edmund was an interesting character.

I wonder…what happened before we found him?

We soon reach a set of trees that almost seem like a doorway, leading into somewhere. Lucy turns to me.

"Here we are!" She cheers. "The entrance to the wardrobe!" I raise a brow, but before I can ask, Lucy fingers the clasp of my cloak. Can you help me take this off?" She asks. I smile and do so, clasping it on me securely. I then lean forward and hug Lucy. I was already rather fond of the girl, and if she came back to Narnia, as I feel she will, I'd do everything I can to protect her and her siblings, if they come to Narnia, as well.

"Lucy, if you ever miss me, just look at the runestone, alright?" I tell her. "Now, I'll be off and you two, as well."

"Goodbye, !" Lucy calls as she and Edmund walk through-hang on, was that fur? Was that a fur coat?

I don't understand what's happening, but the siblings left Narnia safe, I think, and that's all that matters.

I just hope we managed to avoid letting the Witch know about Lucy and now Edmund being in Narnia.


	3. The Witch and Her Wolves

**Here's another chapter for you guys! Yay! **

**I know this chapter is somewhat lengthy and there's a lot of talking, but I really hope you guys like it, anyway. **

**I tried to picture how the arrest and stuff would go and this is what came out, so...here we go!**

**God Bless and Good Day!**

**~The Lupine Sojourner**

My head was filled with worrisome questions as I walked back to the lampost.

_What was this Edmund boy doing here? _

_Had anyone seen him? _

_Did the Witch know of the children's brief visit?_

Something deep inside me told me I was right to worry, despite how eager I was to trust to the luck that had kept Lucy safe thus far.

Somehow, I knew we had a lot to worry about.

I then happen to take a look around for anything that could either confirm or assuage my worry as I approach the lampost.

Unfortunately, what I found confirms someone knew about Edmund being in Narnia.

There were fresh sleigh tracks through the snow, coming too close to where Edmund had been standing to lead me to any conclusion but that someone saw Edmund and talked to him.

I take off running along the trail Lucy and I had made through the snow.

By the time I got back to Tumnus' small house (my cloak somewhat obscuring my trail, thankfully) my mind was no less fraught. I had no answers and that added to my anxiety.

I had to tell Tumnus, get a Narnian's opinion on what happened.

Maybe he'd have more insight into this whole situation.

"Tumnus, we have a problem." I call as I close the door, stomping snow from my boots.

Instantly, Tumnus is scurrying over. "What is it? Is Lucy safe? What happened?!" I motion for him to sit down as I hang my cloak on a hook beside the door.

"Lucy made it out of Narnia safely. The problem is her brother was there, too."

"_What_?" Tumnus gasps softly, shock paling his face. I bite my lip as I walk over, sitting in a chair wearily.

"Yes. He didn't go far beyond the Lampost where we found him, but there were sleigh tracks, and- -"

"Sleigh tracks?!" Tumnus interrupts paling and grabbing his hair worriedly. "No, no, no!" Tumnus sighs heavily, hands still in his hair and elbows on his knees.

"What does that mean?" I ask, fearing I already knew the answer.

"It means the Witch met Edmund, probably sweet-talked him, too. She's very manipulative when she wants to be. She can make you think she's a kind, gentle woman, but she's just using you for information." My heart thudded into my stomach like an iron weight.

Edmund was only a boy...he knew nothing of interrogation and manipulation. He was a _very_ easy target. And he knew that Lucy had been to Narnia before _and_ that she had met Tumnus.

"...We shouldn't leave the house, then." I mumble.

"Oh, it's too late for that." Tumnus replies gravely, hand over his eyes wearily, elbow propped on his knee. "Her 'secret' police will be here soon."

"Secret police?" I ask.

"Yes, her small force of wolves that have pledged loyalty to her and act as her enforcers." I groan.

"Damn. Suppose there's no point in running, then?" I ask.

"None at all." Tumnus confirms. "I am terribly sorry to drag you into this mess." I sigh.

"If it protects those children from that Witch, I'll go through whatever I need to." I reply, meaning every word.

"You don't understand; the Witch literally petrifies people, keeping the statues in her castle as a warning to any who think of crossing her."

I shudder, but don't change my mind. "Has anyone ever been...un-petrified?" I ask tentatively. Tumnus chews his lip for a moment.

"The only person who could possibly help those poor souls is Aslan, and no one's heard from him in a hundred years." The gravity of the situation hits me then. Not only was I alone, but I would likely soon be as good as dead. "But, with the children showing up, perhaps the Witch's curse will weaken enough that Aslan can return." I find that a small comfort, but if Tumnus was clinging to it, I could, too.

"Perhaps."

It's then there's a series of rapid knocks at the door. Tumnus and I freeze in terror. Had the Witch's wolves come already?

"Psst! Quick, before someone sees!" I don't recognize the voice, but Tumnus leaps up and eagerly lets whoever is at the door in as I prepare myself in case this visitor was less than friendly.

My guard drops, however, when a beaver, slightly larger than any I'd ever seen, walks in quickly, shaking off some snow as Tumnus shuts and bolts the door.

"What're you doing here?" Tumnus asks, voice low like someone could hear.

"There are good spies still." The beaver replies and it takes several moments for me to process that the beaver was actually talking. "They told me- -what is a _Dwarf_ doing here?! Are you _mad_?!" I frown at the indignant, shocked tone before remembering that most Dwarves were with the Witch.

"Oh! She's new here! I don't know how or why, but she's from a place called Middle Earth. I trust her." Tumnus explains hurriedly, coming between the beaver and I.

I step forward, bowing a little. "Aili Durin, at your service." I intone. "You needn't worry. Durin's line doesn't side with evil." I continue. The beaver frowns.

"...Forgive me, but how can you prove yer who you say you are?" I sigh.

"Look, I'd show you my runestone, but I gave it to Lucy."

"I've never seen a Dwarf wear clothes like this." Tumnus points out. "And, Aili is far more personable than other Dwarves."

"Well...I can at least tell you don't mean Tumnus harm." The beaver concedes, sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of his nose. His paw drops back down after a moment. "Who's Lucy?"

"One of the Daughters of Eve." I reply, remembering that odd title that Tumnus uses for female humans. The beaver blinks.

"You're the one that saw her to the Lampost, then?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply. "How did you know?"

"Aslan still has loyal spies. They are spreading the news as we speak. Now, I must ask your forgiveness." I smile at him.

"All is forgiven. Tumnus mentioned most Dwarves are with the Witch, so I understand why you didn't trust me."

"Then all that's left is to introduce myself. I'm Mr. Beaver. A pleasure to meetcha." I shake his paw and nod. Mr. Beaver then snaps like he just remembered something.

"Blimey, I almost forgot! The dryads told me the police have been dispatched. We have little time."

I pale, not liking the idea of wolves attacking us. "There isn't any hope of escaping. Not with the tracking capabilities a wolf has." I point out. "And I don't have any weapons on me. I won't be able to do much."

"Fighting them won't do any good, and I don't want you to get hurt." Tumnus protests, then turns to Mr. Beaver. "Could you take Aili, at least, keep her hidden?"

"I do not run from danger!" I bark.

"Please, Aili!" Tumnus insists.

"It's too late for me to hide!" I point out. "If the loyal Narnian spies saw me, who's to say the bad ones didn't? For all we know, the Witch knows I helped Lucy, too. Besides, I'd rather make a stand than hide like a coward. If the spies saw me with Lucy, so be it. Either way, I will not hide."

Tumnus seems to have an idea, pulling a handkerchief from the folds of his scarf.

"Here, take this. If you see the Kings and Queens, give Lucy Pevensie her handkerchief back. Tell her what happened so she'll understand to be careful." Mr. Beaver takes it reverently.

"I will." He promises, then looks between Tumnus and I. "You sure you don't want to come with me, hide with me and the Missus? Either of you?"

"No, I couldn't bear to see you hurt. You should go now, before the wolves get here." Tumnus replies.

"You're very kind, but I already made my choice." I add. Mr. Beaver sighs, looking hesitant, but finally does slip out, covering his tracks as he quickly scurries away. I take a deep breath. "If I had my weapons, I'd be able to do more. As is, I can't do much against them."

Tumnus nods. "I know. I appreciate the thought, though."

The wait is torture, knowing what's coming, but not when it'll arrive.

It takes about ten agonizing minutes in which nothing was said before we hear the howls of wolves and I go to grab my cloak. I had a feeling I'd need it.

Then, a wolf bursts through the door, squaring off against Tumnus, not seeing me yet as I stood by the door.

I can tell he's the leader, larger than the others and very intimidating. "Halt, traitor!" He growls at Tumnus and I barely feel surprised the wolf speaks after the beaver visited.

All around, more wolves break through the windows and search the house, trashing Tumnus' home thoroughly. I stay still, knowing I'd be killed if I tried anything. "You're under arrest for aiding and abetting an Enemy of Her Majesty, Jadis. You're lucky she wants you alive." The leader growls at Tumnus.

"I did what was right!" Tumnus barks and I am impressed by his bravery, inching forward automatically. "I still believe in Aslan and the return of the old Narnia!"

Unfortunately, the wolf then turns and notices me, halting whatever he'd been about to say in reply to Tumnus. He grins (I didn't know a wolf could grin, but here we are) maliciously "Ah, good. Here to lend a hand, eh?" He asks, chuckling. I set my jaw.

"No." The wolf instantly bares his teeth, all humor gone.

"Wrong choice." He growls, then leaps out before I could move aside, landing heavily on my chest, pinning me securely and snapping his teeth centimeters from my face. "You'll regret siding against Her Majesty." He warns.

"I don't regret it." I spit. Tumnus seems proud of my answer, but also sad it meant I would be subjugated to whatever horrors awaited us in the White Witch's castle.

"You will." The wolf promises. "Believe me, you will." The wolf then gets off me as his wolves finish trashing the house. "Take them!" He barks and I am hauled to my feet by wolves tugging on my shirt, making holes in my clothes and cloak.

Tumnus and I are then led out and into the woods, neither of us resisting.

The snow is cold and deep, almost up to my waist, but the wolves don't let up the pace as they tug my cloak to keep me on track.

On and on we trudge, and I notice we are headed for two hills that seem almost like mountains, easily distinguished from the surrounding woods. As we get closer, my heart starts to beat faster and a cold sweat breaks seeps out, adding to the frozen terror going through my veins as we get closer to our doom.

Once we arrive at the valley between the two hills, I spot a large structure entirely made of ice. If it wasn't the home of the tyrant that rules Narnia, I'd be impressed.

Knowing what awaiting us inside ruined whatever grandeur the palace might have otherwise held. In fact, it looked so imposing and cold in the light of the sunset behind the hills, I flashed back to Ravenhill for a moment.

It was as if I were riding the goat again, approaching the structure quickly with my Uncle, my brothers, and Dwalin.

As the flashback faded, I felt numb with cold and terror as we all but slide down the final hill, rushed along a flatland by wolves eager to return to Jadis.

The sound of the courtyard gate closing behind us sounds like a death toll and I swallow thickly as we're awkwardly led up the stairs. Then, the castle doors open and shut and it feels like the final nail in our coffins.

On the ice throne sits a tall woman, pale as the ice around her and donned in white furs, an icy crown peeking out from her blonde hair.

There's so much white about her, and her pale skin looks too similar to Azog.

The comparison makes my chest ache, but I force myself not to show fear, though my heart was pounding painfully, my mind struggling to differentiate my murderer from the woman on the throne.

When she stands, I find myself flinching subtly. "Well, well, well. So it true; there are still Dwarves loyal to Aslan." She growls. Tumnus pales, realizing she would deal with me first. I make myself stand tall, unwilling to let this woman see my terror.

"I am Aili of Durin's line. And we do not side with evil." I mean it to sound strong and clear, but my pounding heart makes my voice waver. I hate it.

"Durin's line?" She hisses. I swallow.

"Aye. Rulers of Erebor, the Seventh Dwarf Kingdom of Middle-Earth." I reply, managing to sound more steady and strong.

Jadis laughs. It sounds so much like Azog's cruel laughter, I can't help a shudder. "I don't know what kingdom you are talking about, but I am the only ruler here. Narnia is _my_ domain." Almost perfectly in sync, Tumnus and I clench our fists.

"Aslan and the humans of prophecy are the rightful rulers of Narnia! Not _you_!" Tumnus roars defiantly, beating me by a second.

"Enough!" Jadis bellows, raising her wand. Subconsciously, I flinch away, as does Tumnus. "Those children will _never_ sit in Cair Paravel." She growls, hatred dripping from every word. "Aslan will _never_ return!" She then withdraws a step or two and turns to the leader of the police and a Dwarf I just noticed standing beside the wolf. "Take them away!" She barks, moving toward her throne, trusting the order would be carried out swiftly.

The dwarf, a scruffy, wild-looking being, comes forward, drawing a dagger. He decides to threaten me with it, the tip pressing between my collarbones. "You should be ashamed." He growls, voice nasally and irritating. "Siding with those treacherous Narnians."

I scoff. "You are Narnian. It's not me that needs to be ashamed." I retort even as we're led down a large flight of stairs into a dungeon.

We're shoved into one cell as the guard, a very large burly thing with one huge eye, comes forward. He grabs cuffs and roughly pushes us so we're sitting before chaining us to the wall by our ankles.

"Good luck resisting Her Majesty in there, 'ruler'." The Witch's Dwarf growls at me, locking the cell door before turning on his heels and leaving. The one-eyed guard resumes his post at the bottom of the stairs and all is suddenly silent and cold.

My mind can't get past the comparison to Ravenhill, my chest dully aching as time wore on.

It seems an eternity till the cold silence is broken.

"...Your uncle, what...what was he like?" Tumnus asks suddenly, shivering a little.

I turn to him. It was an unexpected question, and I fumble for an answer.

"O-oh...well, he is an honorable Dwarf. He's always looked out for my older brothers and I, even before my father was...lost in battle."

"My father was lost in battle, too. We fauns live a long time, and he was part of the last rebellion of Narnians against the Witch. They weren't successful." I sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's...it's alright. Tell me more about your family, if you would."

"Anything's better than sitting here silently." I muse. "I remember when we started learning the bow and sword. Mother was furious when she found out. She never approved of her children learning to fight."

"Really?" I nod.

"Yes. Though many of the Dwarves are warriors, some choose a simpler life as craftsmen and traders. My mother married a blacksmith and had my brothers and I."

"You mentioned Orcs, I think, and some Lonely Mountain. What's the Lonely Mountain?" I smile, remembering that great city within the mountain.

"Oh, it's unlike anything I've ever seen! It's an entire city carved out of a mountain."

"Really?"

"Yes, sort of like your home, as I recall. There are vast open halls and mighty forges that would have created wondrous things, had Smaug not come."

"Smaug?" Tumnus repeats curiously.

"A dragon from the North. We Dwarves of Erebor had made our livelihood making and selling things of gold, silver, bronze, anything we could mine from the mountain as we expanded further into the ground. Then, my uncle's grandfather grew too greedy. He was never satisfied with what he had, becoming more protective of his horde as time went on. I suppose the dragon heard of the treasure horde in Erebor and couldn't resist. Either way, Smaug took the mountain with hardly a fight and my uncle and the surviving dwarves were left to fend for themselves. I was hardly 10 years old, so I can't remember the attack. My brothers weren't much older, but my uncle would tell us stories every night of the grandeur and majesty of Erebor at it's best. We grew up wanting to see Erebor reclaimed and restored, but my mother forbade us from going."

"And yet, you talked about reclaiming it from Orcs." Tumnus muses. I nod.

"Yes. When my brothers and I were old enough, my uncle called for volunteers to go with him to try and take Erebor from Smaug. My brothers and I were first in line. My mother was eventually talked into letting us go."

"I wouldn't let my child go fight a dragon." Tumnus chuckles. I laugh.

"Well, Erebor is my people's ancestral home. I can only imagine Mother wanted Erebor to be returned to the dwarves as much as my uncle. She was never much of a fighter, though, so she stayed in the Blue Mountains, where we'd settled."

"And your uncle? You said he was King?" He was dragging the conversation on, but I didn't mind. If it distracted us from our predicament, I'd keep talking.

"Yes. King Under the Mountain. After his grandfather and father were lost trying to reclaim another Dwarf kingdom, my uncle, Thorin, became king and since he never had children, my brothers and I are Heirs of Erebor."

"That would make your mother something like a duchess or a high-ranking noble-woman, correct?" I nod.

"I think so, but I never studied much of the court structure. That was left to my oldest brother, Fili, as he was Crown Prince."

"That's a lofty title." Tumnus chuckles. I smile.

"Yes, but he bore it proudly and without shirking, which made Uncle proud." I shake myself. "My brother, Kili, and I preferred learning the bow and sword rather than court life and royal duties. We would get into so much trouble." I laugh. "My poor mother."

"Your family sounds wonderful." I nod.

"Oh, aye, they are the best any Dwarrowdam could ask for…" I sigh, a sudden melancholy settling on my shoulders. There was something in my gut that could me the Battle for Erebor had ended in our favor, but I also knew, somehow, that Kili and Uncle, as well as Fili and I, were also casualties in the conflict.

Tears prickle painfully in my eyes as I think back to the moment I'd seen my uncle over the broken hallway in Ravenhill.

He'd looked so defeated and crushed when he saw Azog lording our capture over him. When Azog stabbed Fili, Uncle had gasped and I could see his spirit breaking under the weight of the sudden grief of losing a nephew.

He must have blamed himself, since he'd sent Fili and Kili into the tower, then had failed to stop me going after them.

Oh, I wish I could talk to him! I wish I could tell him it wasn't his fault.

"...Aili?" Tumnus's voice came as if from the far end of a tunnel, but I moved back toward reality, wiping my eyes and I look at him again. "Are you alright?" I nod.

"It's just...there was a large army of Orcs and goblins and other foul things that had come to claim Erebor for his own purposes. Their leader, a white Orc named Azog, had sworn long ago that he would wipe out Durin's line and was relentless in his pursuit of that goal. Uncle, during the chaotic battle against this army, reckoned that killing Azog would be the best way to end the battle and the curse on our bloodline. So, he took his closest shield-brother and friend, a dwarf named Dwalin, and my brothers and I, and we made for the guard station the filthy coward was hiding in."

I take a breath. This was where the story turned painful. "What we didn't know was that Azog had another small army hiding in the hills behind the guard station, waiting to strike at the right moment. Uncle sent my brothers into the tower to scout out where the enemy had gone, not knowing it was a trap. I had a bad feeling, and ran to join my brothers. We hadn't been gone twenty minutes when we heard the Orcs coming through the tower toward us. Fili sent Kili into the lower levels so he wouldn't be captured too, and he tried to send me away, as well, but I didn't listen. Fili and I were taken to Azog." Tumnus winces, piecing two and two together.

"He killed you and your brother?" I nod.

"Right before our uncle, who had been waiting for our report." Tumnus moves to hug me.

"Oh, Aili, I'm so sorry." I hug him back, sobbing.

We stay like that for a long time and eventually, I manage to get myself under control and sit up. "Thank you." I murmur.

"We're all we've got, right?" Tumnus says, trying for a smile.

"Right."

"You should try to rest, Aili. Here, my leg will do as a pillow, I suppose." Tumnus offers. "It's warm, at least. " I nod and yawn suddenly feel drained, the rush of adrenaline making me feel exhausted now that it was gone. Absently, I unclasp my cloak and try to blanket me and Tumnus, who merely puts a corner under him so he had some relief from the ice beneath us as I lay down.

I slowly feel into an uneasy sleep, plagued by nightmares of Ravenhill and the rest of my family dying before my eyes.


	4. New Developments

**Not quite sure how to feel about this chapter, but, uh, here we go! :)**

**I feel like I didn't write the Witch or Edmund very well, but I tried my best. **

**Now, would you guys be interested in a bonus chapter of Thorin, Fili, and Kili arriving in Narnia, and how they fit into this? Cus yes they are in Narnia, too. I may or may not be starting it today, but if no one is interested, I won't write or post it, so let me know, please! **

**Alright, now onto the chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**God Bless and Good Day! **

**~The Lupine Sojourner**

The one-eyed guard coming into the dungeon was the thing that woke me up from a cold, restless night's sleep. He was soon followed by the Witch.

Must be early morning, I note absently. There wasn't much light and it was still bitter cold.

"Bring the Dwarf." She orders and I barely have time to process that as the cell door is opened and I am set free, only to be roughly dragged from the cell. I stumble to keep my balance as I was shoved hard in front of the Witch. "There was something peculiar about your presence, Dwarf, when you were brought before me." She growls, stalking around me like a predator with its prey. I stand tall, despite my heart beating a little faster in my chest, reminding me of the bruise that was still healing there.

"My _name_ is Aili." I retort defiantly, unwilling to provide her more information than I already had.

"Yes, and what was it you said? You are 'of Durin's line'?" She asks icily, coming back to stare directly at me intently. I stare back.

"Aye, that's right."

Her eyes narrow dangerously, and I swallow subconsciously. "I spoke with Ginnibrick, and he said there are no dwarf families with that name."

I chuckle. Insulting that dwarf made the Witch less terrifying. "It's no good asking him, Majesty." I retort. "He's a Narnian. I hail from Middle Earth."

"Whether or not you're lying, I will soon know." Jadis warns.

"I think you know I'm not lying." I reply evenly, somehow not as afraid as I had once been of this woman.

In reply, she strikes my face hard with the point of her wand. I reel back, my feet stumbling to regain my balance as stars dance in my eyes for a moment.

She is instantly right in front of me. "I grow tired of your insolence and lies. Where is Aslan?" She demands coldly, wand nearing my face again. I don't reply, feeling a drop of blood trickle from my temple where she'd hit me. She towers angrily over me, and my mind flickers for a moment, replacing Jadis with Azog again and I take an involuntary step back.

"Stop! I- -I found her lying in the snow! She didn't recognize the map I showed her! She can't be expected to know anything!" Tumnus protests desperately, coming closer to the door of the cell. My heart seizes in fear for the faun, now that he had intervened.

"Silence, faun!" She bellows, slamming the point of her wand into the ground.

Tumnnus cries out as a sickening crack was heard. I turn to see that Tumnus was sprawled on the ground, his right leg lying at an unnatural angle, twisted on a jagged ice spike.

"How dare you?!" I scream, whirling back to face Jadis angrily. Every once of my fear of her was gone in place of indignation and hatred. "All he did was _speak_!" The wand then stabs into my boot before I even knew she'd moved.

I scream in pain, automatically reaching to pull the wand from my foot when she tears her wand from my foot and grabs my chin, hauling me up to face her.

"You will _not_ speak to me this way!" She hisses, eyes blazing with anger. "I am the ruler here!" The pain in my foot and temple bring a renewed terror of her as the silence lingers.

The silence only goes on for a moment, then I was tossed back to the guard, and I give a small cry of pain as my injured foot strikes the ground first. I stumble and fall down before the guard hauls me back up and chains my ankles again.

The Witch and the guard then leave and Tumnus and I are left to our own devices.

First thing I do is help Tumnus sit up. The ice didn't go through his leg, luckily. It was intended to break the leg, and it did so.

"How did she do that?" I ask breathily.

"I've heard her specialty is ice and petrification." Tumnus replies, voice trembling with pain.

I bite my lip, the pain in my foot ignored for now. I look around and find nothing I can use as splints. "I wish I could make a splint." I murmur. "The ice would just melt, so I can't use that. Best I can do is set the leg and wrap it."

"Better than nothing." He replies tightly, eyes clouded with pain and never leaving his broken leg. I nod and start ripping a few strips from my top tunic. I wasn't foolish enough to compromise the layer against my skin. "Thank you." He says softly as I work.

"Don't thank me yet; the setting is very painful." I warn. Tumnus nods and takes deep breaths to prepare himself. "3...2...1…" I gently grab his leg, making sure to do it in one fluid movement. Tumnus screams in pain as I quickly wrap it up as best I can around the break. "I'm sorry."

"It's...it's alright. Better than letting it heal wrong." He replies, voice trembling. I nod grimly.

Having done what I can, I grab my cloak, sighing heavily as I sit on the ground. It's then I'm reminded by a painful throbbing that my foot still needed tending to.

I grab my boot and slowly take it off, biting my lip to keep from screaming.

Luckily, the wound wasn't very big so the bones and tendons weren't terribly damaged, but it was all the way through my foot and blood oozed out slowly.

Suddenly, Tumnus' scarf falls beside my foot. I look up.

"You need it more than I do." He murmurs. I swallow, but take it, nodding gratefully at him.

I wrap my foot and use the rest of the scarf as a makeshift sock before putting the boot back on. "This is a fine mess." I sigh, grimacing as my foot throbbed.

"Not much we can do about it." Tumnus replies, sighing heavily as he adjusts his position to lay down. "I would have thought we'd be statues by now." He notes bitterly.

"Guess she prefers to draw out our punishment."

"Guess so." The silence lies heavy over the cell as the sun continues to creep up, sunlight filtering in with that cold blue hue to it.

As if the light were hope itself, a thought slowly occurs to me.

"Didn't that beaver say word of the humans in Narnia was spreading?" I ask, shivering a little. Tumnus nods.

"Yes, I believe he did." His eyes slowly become a little less pained and defeated. "And if that's the case, Narnians will have hope again! Which means maybe soon, the Witch's power will weaken and Aslan himself will return and Narnia will go back to the way it was before the Witch!" I smile for what feels like the first time since I was thrown in this cell.

"Aslan must be someone truly special if he can bring about such a change." I murmur.

"Oh, wait til you see him!" Tumnus sighs happily in the memory of the tales . "If even half the stories are true, he's unlike anything you've ever seen. I dearly hope I get to see him, at least once." I lean against him, feeling suddenly sleepy now that the adrenaline spike had started to wear off.

"Maybe some day…" I yawn, my eyes slowly closing as I lazily drape the cloak over Tumnus as much as possible. Tumnus leans on me in return a little, and we both nod off over the next few hours.

=#=#=#=#=

I come awake as there's some commotion upstairs. It seems the Witch is yelling at some poor soul.

"How long was I out?" I ask, rubbing my eyes. Tumnus was just coming awake as well.

The previous day had been spent either dozing off, or checking up on Tumnus' leg and my foot.

By nightfall, our wounds had stopped bleeding, but were still incredibly painful and stiff. It had been another restless night for the both of us.

It was now what appeared to be afternoon, and today was the same as yesterday; too quiet.

"I'm not sure." He replies. I notice that it's darker now.

"Must have been at least a few hours." I mumble, standing and stretching a bit more. I then sit back on my cloak. "I wonder if we're gonna have another cellmate." I muse, eying the ceiling as whatever was happening upstairs continued.

"Perhaps." Tumnus sighs. "I hope it's not the Pevensie children." I shudder at the thought, but before I can reply, I hear the guard coming down the stairs.

Right behind the guard is that wild-looking dwarf, leading- -oh, _no_!

"Edmund." I breath, my heart thudding into my stomach. Tumnus' eyes snap up to see the newcomer, groaning under his breath as Edmund is shoved into the cell beside ours and chained to the wall by his ankle.

The dwarf has a platter with a small mug of already half-frozen water and what looks like a stale chunk of bread. I try not to think about eating, but my mouth waters a little at the sight of food.

"Only three of those humans to get now. And we know where to find them. Your little friends won't save them." The dwarf sneers as he leaves, distracting me from my hunger. I glare back at him as he struts off, arrogant and smug in his victory.

Somewhere in the back of my head, I wonder what the dwarf meant by 'your little friends'. Likely, it was the beavers. I hope they're alright...

To distract myself, I watch through a sizeable gap in the ice wall between the cells as Edmund huddles into himself in an attempt to stay warm. He's wearing a strange outfit that didn't look like it would give much relief in a place this cold.

"How'd she get you?" I ask, my voice echoing as usual in the quiet.

Edmund starts and looks over. He seems to recognize me after a moment.

"You...you were with Lucy, weren't you?" He asks. I nod.

"Yes." Tumnus scoots over to get a better look, drawing Edmund's attention to him.

"...Mr. Tumnus?" Edmund guesses slowly.

"What's left of him." Tumnus replies, scooting a little closer still. "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother, aren't you?" Edmund nods. Tumnus swallows. "Is your sister alright?" He asks. "Is she safe?"

Edmund winces, realizing what all he had told the Witch and what that meant. "...I don't know." It's then Edmund notices that Tumnus doesn't use his legs, the boy's eyes drawn to the wrapping I'd done.

"What happened?" Edmund asks as if he already had a pretty good idea. I sigh.

"The Witch didn't take kindly to being undermined." I reply sourly. "She was trying to get us to tell her where Aslan was."

Edmund frowns. "I think I remember the beavers saying something about him. Those dwarves and my siblings believed them, but I don't think- -"

"Dwarves?" I interject, leaning toward the gap eagerly. If there was even a possibility… "What dwarves?"

"I don't know! They say they're from some mountain, and there was a big battle- -"

"Erebor?" I ask, and if I weren't chained to the wall, I'd be in Edmund's cell. "Were...were they from Erebor?"

"Maybe if you stop interrupting me, I'd tell you." Edmund grumbles, drawing back a bit, then he huffs. "Maybe they are. I don't remember."

"Edmund, please. This is important." I plead, "What did they look like?" _Please, please let it be my family...please tell me I'm not alone here anymore..._

"Well, there were three of them. I think one was blonde, the other brunette and there was an older one, Thor-something-or-other."

I laugh aloud in delight and surprise. "That's my uncle, Thorin! And my brothers! I thought they were still in Middle-Earth!" I dance around a little before my foot reminds me that's a bad idea. I sit back down, still laughing.

"Don't know what you're laughing about." Edmund snaps bitterly, "Those wolves will get to them soon." Edmund remarks and the swelling of joy bursts. I blink.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The Witch sent them out. I...I told them where to go." I pale, eyes widening.

"You did _what_?!" I demand, suddenly wanting to throttle this boy.

"I didn't know what the Witch was going to do!" Edmund protests, offended that I was upset with him.

"Didn't the beavers tell you of the prophecy?" Tumnus asks.

"I wasn't listening to any of that rubbish." Edmund defends, arms crossed.

"Edmund, if the Witch finds and captures your family, she will kill you. _All_ of you." I tell him. So far, he had no idea the gravity of what he had done. I needed to make him understand. "You and your siblings are Narnia's hope."

Edmund curls up. "I didn't know or care about any of that when I told her." He mumbles, looking almost sheepish, but with a good deal of irritation at being scolded. "I just wanted to see her again."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "She acted nice, didn't she, when you met her?" I ask, trying a different approach.

"Until I came back without my family. I thought she only wanted to meet them, so I told her. I wanted her to be the person I met in the woods again. She was so nice..." I take a deep breath.

I know it wasn't entirely Edmund's fault that he'd betrayed his siblings, but the fact of the matter is he _did_ betray them and now those children were in danger.

"If my family is with them, they'll do what they can against the wolves." I say, clinging to that hope. I just pray they're armed.

Silence falls over the dungeon, each of us left to our thoughts.

"I hate to ask…" Tumnus begins, eyeing the chunk of bread hungrily, "but could we split that bread? Aili and I haven't been fed for a day or two now, and…"

Edmund tosses the whole thing over, going for his cup instead, only to find the contents had frozen solid.

I barely catch the bread and manage a thank you, using the sharp edges to the gap to try and slice the bread. It somewhat works and Tumnus and I dig in. It does little to satisfy our hunger, but it's something.

I toss the last few bites back to Edmund.

"Here. You need to eat, too." Edmund shakes his head.

"No, you eat it."

"Edmund, you need to eat."

Before Edmund can reply, there's thundering footsteps down the stairs. I back away from the gap and shiver in fear as the Witch herself storms into the dungeon, followed, of course, by the guard and that irritating dwarf.

"My police _tore_ that dam apart." She growls at Edmund, ignoring Tumnus and I, thankfully. "Your little family, and their friends, were nowhere to be found." I find that a small comfort, knowing that the Pevensies and my family were still alive. Only problem is avoiding the wolves. Jadis leans in, grabs the front of Edmund's shirt, and draws him up to her eye level. "Where did they go?" She demands icily, the hand holding her wand itching toward Edmund.

I pale, praying she won't petrify him.

"I-I don't know!" Edmund stammers desperately. The Witch's eyes held no mercy or pity.

"Then you're of no further use to me." She drops Edmund and raises the wand to strike, but before I can do or say anything, Edmund pipes up again.

"Wait! Th-the beavers said something about Aslan!" If the situation was bad before, that statement made things ten times worse. My gut told me that was the absolute worst choice Edmund could have made.

I try not to react outwardly, but it's hard when the Witch's eyes ignite with rage, but also...something like worry. I find that an interesting notion as I share a glance with Tumnus, both of us realizing we had to keep that piece of information, if Edmund knew anything, from the Witch at all costs.

"Aslan?" Jadis repeats, "_Where_?" Edmund considers the question for a perilous few seconds.

"I…- -"

"He-he's a stranger here, Your Majesty! He can't be expected to know anything." Tumnus interjects, leaning forward a bit. I flinch as Jadis' eyes flick to the dwarf, who slams the hilt of his axe against Tumnus' temple.

Tumnus gives a small cry, falling silent.

"I said, 'where is Aslan'?" The Witch asks impatiently. Edmund glances at us, unsure what to do. Tumnus and I try to communicate the need for silence through a look as best we can, praying he got the message.

I shake my head as subtly as I can.

Edmund seems to get the message. "I...I don't know. I left before they said anything." He mumbles. The Witch doesn't look convinced. "I wanted to see you!" Edmund adds as an excuse, and I must admit he plays the lie well, though I suppose that's because it wasn't entirely a lie.

Time crawls agonizingly slowly in the tense silence that follows. Jadis sets her jaw, making some decision.

"Guard!" She barks. Instantly, the guard approaches.

"Your Majesty." It intones with a heavy, thick voice.

"Release the faun." She orders, and my heart drops, knowing what was about to happen.

The guard shoves me roughly out of the way, uncuffing Tumnus roughly. I wince as Tumnus cries out, his leg potentially jostled enough to reinjure it. He's dragged cruelly out of the cell and to the Witch, plopped unceremoniously at his feet. I try not to show my fear or panic, but I am shaking helplessly as the Witch turns almost casually to Tumnus.

"Do you know why you're here, faun?" She asks, as if asking about the weather. Tumnus, for his part, puts on a brave face and looks up at Jadis.

"Because I believe in a free Narnia." He replies, voice trembling a little in pain and fear.

There's a cruel amusement in Jadis' eyes as she flicks her wand to point at Edmund. "You're here...because _he_ turned you in." Jadis explains and Tumnus' face drops. "For sweeties." She adds cruelly, smirking at her easy manipulation of the poor boy. Tumnus can't hide his hurt at that knowledge and I swallow. Jadis knew exactly what she was doing.

She was adding insult to injury, making sure Edmund wouldn't have many friends should he escape.

"Take him upstairs." Jadis orders the guard. I freeze in panic.

"No! Don't!" I cry, unable to help it.

Jadis doesn't even look as Tumnus dragged off, grunting and crying out in pain as his leg is further reinjured.

Tumnus had been looking out for me since I got to Narnia, sticking up for me when Mr. Beaver doubted my allegiance.

His eyes meet mine one last time as he's dragged up the stairs. He's trying to be strong, but he can't find it in him anymore.

I swallow thickly, unwilling to let Jadis see how much Tumnus being dragged off affected me, as cruel as that sounds.

"Don't worry, dwarf; your time will come, too." Jadis promises, and I shudder. Jadis then addresses her dwarf henchman. "Ready my sleigh. Edmund and Aili miss their family and friends."

I pale. She was planning to make a spectacle of my petrification in front of Uncle and my brothers before she captures all four of the Pevensies, and Aule only knows how grand a show she'd make out of killing _them_.

She leaves us to our despair, and I finally let my tears fall.

If Uncle and my brothers really were here, they'd relive Ravenhill all over again! They'd be forced to watch- -again- -as their family was killed in front of them.

And I was completely helpless to stop it.

My hands cover my mouth as more tears stream down my face.

I was shaking, chest aching terribly, hardly able to breathe, when a small voice broke quietly through my tears and shaky breathing.

"...I...I'm sorry." Slowly, as if my body were made of iron, I turn to look at Edmund. He was shaking too, though from the cold or his emotions I don't know. "I never meant to- -I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry…"

I notice wet streaks down his cheeks. It's then I remember that he was only a child.

He'd had no idea how to handle a situation like that and did what he thought was best. After all, in his shoes and at his age, under direct threat to my life, I might have done the same thing. Maybe.

The fact of the matter is he's hardly more than ten years old, by the looks of it. He needed someone to look out for and protect him, whether he knew it or not.

Forcing myself to wipe my eyes, I make a promise to myself.

I would be that person. I would do what I can to help Edmund. Even if it means sacrificing myself so he could escape, it would be worth it.

I take a breath. "I know, Edmund. Eat the bread quickly. Doubt the Witch will feed us at all." I say, trying to sound strong as I gather up my cloak.

Edmund seems surprised. "Are you sure you don't want it?"

I shake my head. "No. You eat it. I've had my share of the bread. Eat quick. They'll be back in a minute." He quickly does. It was a matter of seconds til he was finished, really. It was a piteous meal, but it was all I could do. I then toss him my cloak. "Put that on. Those clothes aren't nearly warm enough."

A little of Edmund's previous self seems to return as he scrunches up his nose. "Neither are yours."

I chuckle a little. "I, however, am used to cold winters. Put it on." I insist. He does, awkwardly fumbling with the clasp as I try to tell him how to work it.

As if it were timed, as soon as Edmund had the cloak settled on his shoulders, the guard's thundering footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

The guard is alone, quickly releasing our cuffs before shoving us toward the stairs with a grunt, continuing to shove us all the way up and toward that nasty dwarf that follows the Witch around.

The dwarf has a whip for the sleigh on his hands, using it to push both of us out toward the courtyard. As soon as we step into the courtyard, however, we halt for a moment.

There was poor Mr. Tumnus, in a desperate, pained pose, mouth open in a helpless cry, arms up as if to save himself.

I swallow thickly, not wanting to picture my own statue joining him, or heaven forbid the Pevensies.

It's then the Witch makes herself known with a crisp, sarcastic command.

"Whenever you two are ready." She stood by the sleigh impatiently.

With no alternative, we slowly walk over, knowing we were walking to our deaths.


	5. Bonus Chapter 1: Travelers in the Woods

**Okay so I have little to no self-control when it comes to fanfic lol, so I decided to write this chapter regardless of interest.**

**Then Paladin17 PMed me and mentioned they hoped to see Thorin, Fili, and Kili in Narnia, so here this is. :)**

**I hope this doesn't bore you guys or anything! Ever since I started this story, I wanted to make sure I was planning where the other Durins were and what they were up to alongside Aili's story so I could flow them into the main story as well without it feeling forced or awkward or something. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Side note: I'm not great at writing Thorin, Fili, or Kili, but I'm trying lol. Also, I have to go back to the Battle of the Five Armies for a bit. Sorry, guys!**

**God Bless and Good Day!**

**~The Lupine Sojourner**

Thorin should have known better than to fall for Azog's cowardly schemes, but there Thorin was, watching that filth dragging his nephew into plain sight.

Thorin wanted to throw up, his heart clenching at the thought of what was about to happen and his helplessness to stop it.

The scene was made worse when he heard Aili trapped up there as well, grunting in exertion. Moments later, she was revealed, held back by Orcs as she watched her brother slaughtered before her eyes. She tried her hardest to get free of her captors, screaming in helpless rage, but it was no use as she awaited her own gruesome murder.

It came all too quickly. She was soon laying not five feet from her eldest brother, eyes open in death. Thorin couldn't look away.

That is, til he heard Kili's roar of grief and pure rage. That sent a jolt of panic through Thorin's entire body.

That boy would get himself killed! Thorin raced forward, unheeding of Dwalin's insistence that Thorin stay where he was.

There was no way in all of Middle-Earth Thorin would leave Kili to the mercy of those vile Orcs.

Try as he might, however, Thorin never saw Kili again. Azog came from nowhere, attacking, then retreating to let a few minions take over before striking again.

Thorin knew only fighting and killing until he found himself on the small frozen river beside Ravenhill, facing Azog after slaying the minions the coward had sent.

Their battle was exhausting and Thorin quickly realized, bracing Orcrist against Azog's sword, that there was only one way to finish this.

He let his Elven sword slip out from it's position under Azog's sword and almost didn't feel the pain as the metal sliced clean through his chest. Moving quickly before life left him, Thorin maneuvered himself so he was on top of Azog, leaning on Orcrist to ensure Azog was killed before stumbling painfully off the Orc, wobbling over to the waterfall.

Before he died he needed to know that it was worth it, that the battle was won.

The great eagles that had rescued him and his Company from Azog once were making quick work of the remaining Orcs, and Thorin swore he saw some giant beast he assumed was Beorn rampaging through the ranks as well.

He let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding and let himself fall to the ground, too drained to remain standing.

He may die, but Erebor would remain in Dwarf hands.

His last thoughts were of how poorly he'd been acting under the Dragon Sickness and how vilely he had treated poor Bilbo and those who had joined his Company. Thorin saw now that the Hobbit had been exceptionally brave and wise, removing the Arkenstone and letting Bard and Thranduil barter with it.

And Thorin had punished him for it, had tried to kill Bilbo in a fit of gold sickness-fueled rage.

As if summoned by Thorin's thoughts, Bilbo appeared, running up to him quickly and urging him not to move.

All Thorin could think of was making amends with the Hobbit before he went to the halls of his forebears. The dear compassionate Hobbit accepted Thorin's apologies and assuring the dying dwarf that his deeds were forgiven.

Cold crept into Thorin then and he felt strangely at peace, knowing he'd see his sister's children again soon. He also felt relief now that he had made amends with Bilbo, and thus Thorin began to let go, feeling the life seep out of him as the poor Hobbit sobbed and begged Thorin to hold on.

As Thorin let go, however, it was as if the dark were held off by a faraway light. Curious in spite of himself, Thorin seemed to move forward, feeling no fear of the unknown as the light grew before his eyes.

He was, however, surprised to hear a roar, as if some creature were calling to him. He found his feet moving toward the roar, warmth like a comforting summer breeze seeping into him again as the light completely enveloped him.

=#=#=#=#=

Thorin felt something wet and cold beneath him, stealing what warmth the light left him with as his eyes slowly began to open.

His chest ached painfully as he managed, somehow, to get to his hands and knees.

He then saw snow and leaned back on his heels to get a better view of his surroundings.

Sure enough, it seemed he was in a wood of some kind, in a tiny clearing. Perhaps he was in the woods closer to Erebor?

But how? How had he moved? _Why_ had he moved? Thorin didn't have any answers but felt surprisingly calm about the situation as he continued to look around.

Then a sickening thought occurred to him, making him feel dizzy and nauseous.

_Where were his sister's children_? _Had they been miraculously restored to life as well?_ Thorin prayed to Aule he'd have the chance to make a fresh start with the young trio as he frantically looked around for them.

Then, just when he started to panic, he saw a mop of curly brown hair, almost completely buried in the snow.

Quickly moving toward it, Thorin breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. It was Kili, laying peacefully in the snow, no wounds visible, his beloved bow on his back and the quiver on his opposite shoulder. At his waist was his sword. Thorin felt more relief at knowing his nephew was armed at least, should anything happen.

As Kili began to stir, Thorin found himself searching around for Fili, finding the blonde hair not far away, no evidence of Azog's sword to be seen on Fili, either.

Fili was stirring as well, and both him and Kili sat bolt upright almost in sync, crying out in alarm. Then, they slowly began to realize where they were, looking around.

The pair's eyes widened as they saw Thorin between them, each racing over and eagerly hugging their Uncle with sobs of joy and relief.

"H-how? How is this possible?" Fili asks breathily, looking around before meeting Thorin's gaze again.

Thorin shook his head. "I...I do not know."

"Where are we?" Kili asks.

"I do not know that, either. I would guess perhaps closer to Erebor, but I cannot be certain."

Kili frowns, looking around curiously. "Well, if that were true, we'd be inside Erebor, wouldn't we?" He noted, "Surely someone would have found- -wait..._where's Aili_?!" At those words, icy terror seized all three Dwarves.

They searched the entire clearing but could find no trace of her anywhere.

Thorin felt sick. Why would Fili and Kili be allowed to return, but not Aili? How could Mahal separate them now, after reuniting the boys with him?

"Kili, climb a tree. It's time we get our bearings. Maybe you'll see some clue up there to where your sister is, as well." Thorin orders, knowing he had to take charge of the situation before it dissolved into chaos and panic.

Kili, trembling, nods and scurries up, Fili deciding to go with his brother. Thorin didn't stop Fili, and the pair climbed down moments later, eyes wide.

"I...I can't see Erebor anywhere." Kili murmurs.

"He's right. I don't recognize anything. There's no sign of Erebor at all, and I didn't see Aili anywhere."

Thorin frowns. What did it all mean?

A slow feeling settles over Thorin and he looks back at his nephews. The light, the roar...perhaps there was no landmark to recognize because this was a different world altogether. "Fili, Kili...somehow, I doubt we are in Middle-Earth."

"What do you mean?" Kili asks. "How can this not be Middle-Earth?"

"I don't know, Kili, but before I died, I saw a strange light and heard some manner of beast roar as if to call me to it. When I obeyed, I woke up here."

Fili and Kili blink, the same thought occurring to each of them at nearly the exact same time. "We had the same experience." Fili reports, looking to Kili, who nods in confirmation. "I think you are right."

Thorin briefly takes stock of the facts.

They were in an unknown wood in an unknown world, with no food, but their winter clothes and their weapons.

They didn't know where Aili was, and it was afternoon almost evening now, so they had to find shelter.

He turns to the boys. "What exactly did you see up in the tree? We need to find shelter for the night soon."

Fili nods. "Well, not much beyond a rather large forest blanketed with snow. There are mountains to the southwest, two small hills to the north, not terribly far away, and a river with a lake even closer than the hills." Thorin nods in thanks as he thinks of a course of action.

"We'll walk down to the river. Perhaps there are people there we can get answers from." Fili and Kili nod and the three Dwarves head out, making sure to keep heading North.

No one needed to say it, but each of the dwarves felt equally terrible at giving up the search for Aili, but somehow they all knew they wouldn't find her by wandering around and getting lost in the woods.

So they reasoned with themselves that by getting answers as to where they were and what was going on, they would get a better idea of where Aili might be.

There was some unknown feeling in their hearts that Aili was somewhere not terribly far away, and that they would eventually find her, so they trudged on, trying not to dwell on their missing family member too much.

However, it's hard to do when the absence haunted their every step.

Eventually, Kili thought he might go mad wondering about what could happen to his sister out here in the woods, so he decides to distract himself and Thorin and Fili by gathering snow into a snowball and lobbing it at Thorin's head.

Kili wasn't sure what made him do it, exactly, but the deed was done. Fili and Kili share a laugh as Thorin stiffens, snow caked on the back of his head, some falling onto his shoulders and down his tunics. Thorin turns, eyes glancing between the two though they both knew he knew which Dwarf threw the snowball.

Out of childish instinct, Kili pointed at Fili, who pretended to be insulted and threw a snowball at Kili as punishment.

From there it was all-out war, every Dwarf for himself as snowballs were hurled every which way.

Thorin, for his part, had been trying to think of a distraction himself and was about to sing or find some topic of conversation out of sheer desperation when the snowball hit the back of his head.

Of course, he quickly realized what Kili was doing and played along, finding himself genuinely enjoying the chance to bond with his nephews, even if the manner in which the bonding happened was rather childish.

Soon enough, Thorin had both nephews cornered against a tree trunk, laughing as he pulled a branch and released it, effectively burying his nephews beneath the clean white snow.

Laughing, the boys quickly escaped and tackled Thorin.

However, none of them realized how far they'd moved around in the course of their snowball fight and as such had no idea of the ravine sloping down toward a river that was dammed up with a large beaver's den on top of the ice.

Tumbling down the bank, it was a miracle no one was hurt as the dwarves came to a slow halt about three-quarters of the way down the slope. Thorin instinctively helped the boys up before looking around.

They were at their destination, it seemed, the river forming a small lake due to a beaver's dam.

"C'mon, then." He says, brushing himself off as the boys did the same. "Let's cross here and press on down the shore once we're across." As long as the beaver that made the dam and den wasn't around, he thought as they walked closer to the dam, they'd be fine. Besides, if it proved a threat, Thorin knew three armed warriors were more than a match for a beaver, no matter how big the large den made it seem the creature was.

However, none of them were prepared for a female voice to come from the den and for a beaver to come out, complaining about 'worrying herself to death' and 'needing some warning before you bring guests home' before stopping short. "Y-you're not Mr. Beaver." She murmurs fearfully, backing up a step.

It took the dwarves a long moment to connect the voice with the large beaver before them, hardly realizing that she was terrified.

It must have looked rather comical, the dwarves and beaver staring at each other as if expecting someone to attack. The silence dragged on before Kili managed to break it.

"He-hello, ma'am. Terribly sorry to intrude. My name is Kili and- -"

"Stay back!" The beaver barks. "I don't know what you heard, but my husband and I have done nothin' wrong and that's a fact! Tell the Witch to look elsewhere!"

Kili blinks, stunned. "Pardon?"

"You heard me!" The beaver, now getting over her fear, presses defiantly, and Kili decides to sit down on the ice so the beaver wouldn't feel so crowded and threatened.

"I believe there's been a misunderstanding." Kili begins softly, speaking as if to a wounded animal, slow and steady. "We're not here to hurt you or your, uh, husband." Thorin decides to pipe up, sitting and directing Fili to do the same.

"We're a bit lost, you see. Could you tell us where we are?" He asks. The beaver's eyes, still holding a bit of fear, but also a little confusion, turned to Thorin.

"What do you mean? You ought to know where the Witch's castle is."

"The Witch's castle?" Thorin repeats, leaning forward a bit.

"Aye! Your mistress won't be getting me and my husband in there, come what may!"

"Please, let's back up a moment." Thorin suggests, thoroughly confused. The beaver looks torn between confusion and distrust as he continues. "We are dwarves of Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, but we've...lost our way there. Can you point us in the right direction?" He figured playing the lost travelers card was the right way to handle this. After all, it was the truth.

There are several seconds of silence before the beaver seems to relax just a little. "Lonely Mountain? There aren't any mountains, lonely or otherwise, in these parts. There are some mountains to the southwest, I know, but they're a good ways away and it seems you lot are heading north anyway." She explains. "Closest thing to a mountain 'round here is the Hills, but that leads to the Witch's castle, and Aslan knows those who go in stand a slim chance of coming back out."

The small wonder that seemed to come over each of the dwarves at the mention of Aslan (despite not knowing who or what the beaver was talking about) was lost at the third mention of 'the Witch'. "I see." Thorin mumbles, gripping his chin in thought.

It was clear the beaver, for some reason or another, had assumed the worst of the dwarves and Thorin was curious as to why.

"If I may," Fili begins, speaking up for the first time since the beaver came out of the dam. "What made you think we wanted to go to the Witch? You've mentioned her three times now and seem to think we're with her."

The beaver sighs heavily as if the topic made her sad. "See, most dwarves in Narnia were led astray, brided or threatened or what have yah, and promised loyalty to her. I know it was wrong, but I assumed you were from her camp."

The dwarves frowned, but held back a sharp retort.

Thorin managed a calm reply. "Durin's folk do not side with evil, through bribery or other means."

"I'm sorry, dears, but one can't be too careful." The beaver replies, looking a bit sheepish.

"I understand." Thorin replies gracefully and he truly meant it. If what the beaver said was true, she had every right to suspect them.

Kili's stomach then growled loudly and he claps a hand to it, cheeks red in embarrassment.

The beaver chuckles, her maternal instincts kicking in. "Well, it seems you lot have gone too long without food. Tell you what; help me reel in the nets and I'll cook you up some fish and chips for supper. Normally Mr. Beaver uses his hands, but lately he's been feeling lazy, so we use the nets." She explains and the dwarves feel at once at ease, as if they were visiting a relative, following her lead after thanking her and agreeing to her offer readily.

"No need to thank me, loves. And call me Mrs. Beaver." She said as she led them to a spot behind the house-like den and sure enough there were some ice fishing spots set up. The dwarves made quick work of breaking the ice and hauling up the two nets set up to provide the beavers with food for the winter.

It was so normal, the dwarves almost forgot that they were helping a large talking beaver for a moment as they carried the haul (a rather decent one, too) toward the den. "Mind your heads." Thorin warns, ducking in before Fili and Kili.

"Normally, this haul would last us a week or two, but we'll manage a nice meal for you three and more for Mr. Beaver and I. Might even be leftovers. If you don't mind, could you clean the fish out here? I'd rather not stick up the house with them fish guts. Put them in that pail there and we'll call it a day." Mrs. Beaver instructs as she opens the door and heads inside.

"You think this is a good idea?" Fili asks.

"I don't think we have anything to fear from this beaver." Kili points out, grabbing a fish and a knife. "Besides, I myself am rather hungry and if Mrs. Beaver is willing to cook for us, I say we take her up on her offer."

"I agree, Kili." Thorin chimes in. "We need food and Mrs. Beaver is happy to give it to us. We may even be able to get answers here. This beaver seems to have a good grasp on things." The dwarves nod and make quick work of cleaning the fish. "Leave your weapons outside. No need to have them in the house." Thorin instructs, setting Orcrist and his other weapons against the side of the house, making sure they wouldn't fall over.

Fili and Kili disarmed themselves as well before ducking into the den after their uncle.

Inside the den was perhaps the most quaint home the dwarves had been in since Beorn's house or Bilbo's Hobbit-Hole. They felt right at home as they helped Mrs. Beaver, despite her protests, season the fish and set them on a pan to start cooking.

"This smells lovely, Mrs. Beaver." Kili politely compliments, keeping an eye on the fish as they cooked.

"We haven't had a meal like this in a while." Fili adds, chopping potatoes to make what Mrs. Beaver called 'chips' though he didn't quite know what they were. "Nothing quite like home-cooked food."

"Oh. Well then, I'm happy to oblige." She replies, accepting the compliments gracefully as she takes the chopped potatoes and sets them in another pan, carrying them over to a pitcher of water and rinsing them.

While she worked, she asked some questions and discovered that the Dwarves were from somewhere called Middle-Earth, having woken up not five hours ago in the middle of the woods.

She also learned that the oldest dwarf was the boys' uncle and that they'd been hoping to find the younger dwarves' sister, who was missing. She could tell they weren't lying at all, coming to almost trust these strange dwarves as they all prepared the food.

At any rate, they were very well-behaved and seemed fairly cultured, all things considered.

Just as they were perhaps halfway through preparing the meal, Mrs. Beaver heard something outside and the dwarves went out to investigate, as well, grabbing knives just in case. After all, if the Witch was truly evil and had natives of this land under her command, one truly couldn't risk being caught unprepared.

"I've been worried sick!" Mrs. Beaver calls, coming out of the den, "And if I find you've been out with Badger again, I'll-" She stops short when she takes in the sight before her.

What no one was expecting was for Mrs. Beaver's husband (it was clear to the dwarves that's who this beaver was), to be leading four tired-looking children in fur coats toward the dam as if it were an everyday occurrence.

As soon as Mr. Beaver saw the dwarves, he tenses, eyes narrowing and looking ready to fight.

"Here, what's all this?" Mr. Beaver asks. "What are _they_ doing here?" He nods to the dwarves, standing protectively in front of the children, who seemed shocked and a bit frightened at seeing the three Dwarves, even if the dwarves' hands weren't on their knives any longer.

"Oh, please. These Dwarves aren't from Narnia." Mrs. Beaver explains. At that statement, the youngest girl seems to remember something and comes forward, looking for something in her pocket.

"Hang on, Lu!" The older boy calls, catching at the girl's sleeve, but she dodged and walked a little closer, holding something up and showing the dwarves a moment later. The dwarves' eyes go wide when they see what the girl is holding.

It's a large purple runestone that the Dwarves would know anywhere.

"Do...do you know Aili?" The girl asks. Everyone but the girl is rather confused by her question.

"How do you know her?" Kili asks breathily, eyes wide and locked on the runestone in the girl's hand. His breath caught in his throat. How could this girl have his sister's runestone? None of this made sense.

"Where is she?" Thorin asks, trying his best to remain calm as he accepts the stone from the girl.

"Well, she was with a faun I met a little while ago, but…" There's suddenly a heavy, tense atmosphere as the girl struggles to make herself say what happened.

The icy terror the dwarves had felt upon discovering that Aili was missing came flooding back, worse now they knew she was in some obvious danger.

"She's our sister." Kili explains hurriedly. "Where is she?" No one answers and the dwarves fear the worse.

"Here, let's go inside. We'll tell you all about it over dinner." Mr. Beaver murmurs thickly, ushering the dwarves, who he now knew had no part of the Witch's scheme, inside. "She's alive, at least for the time being, but getting her back'll be the trick." Is all the explanation the dwarves can get from the beaver as everyone files into the den, making it rather cramped. His tone diminishes any comfort the words may have brought.

Just before Edmund, who'd hung back a bit, went inside, Mr. Beaver noticed the younger boy was glancing over his shoulder at something with an almost longing gaze. Following the boy's eyes, Mr. Beaver saw the two hills every Narnian who was loyal to Aslan feared. Mr. Beaver frowns.

Perhaps it was just coincidence, or perhaps Edmund somehow had met the Witch.

Mr. Beaver reckoned it would be nearly impossible for the boy to have met the Witch and lived, so the beaver settled for simply keeping an eye on the kid...for now.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" He asks, and Edmund doesn't say anything as he walks inside.

The poor impatient dwarves had to wait for answers as the girls took over helping Mrs. Beaver prepare the food and set the table. Soon enough, the food was set out and everyone did their best to squeeze around the table, making it even more cramped than before in the beaver's den.

Once they were settled, Mr. Beaver leans forward, front paw gripping a mug of ale. "Right, now we can get down to it." He takes a gulp of ale and gives a long sigh, reluctant to share bad news. "Aili and Tumnus have been taken by the Witch, I'm afraid."


	6. Bonus Chapter 2: On the Run

**So I've decided to just do a few bonus chapters for Thorin, Fili, and Kili, then they'll blend into the main story with Aili. **

**Hope you guys don't mind! I can't resist writing more of the side adventure the Durins are on! **

**Once again, I'm no expert at writing Thorin, Fili, and Kili, but I try my best to keep them in character. :)**

**And I'm really sorry for this taking so long! I thought I'd posted it before now!**

**Okay, let's get right to it! Lemme reply to reviews real quick before I get to the story. **

**Brandylynn12893: Thank you so much for giving my story a shot! I'm so happy you like my crossover despite not liking crossovers in general. :) Hope you like the coming chapters as well! Here's more of Thorin, Fili, Kili, the Beavers, and the Pevensies' adventures!**

**Lady Istalri: Aww thank you! Thank you for your support, my friend! You always make me super happy! :) I'm so glad you like my story so far! **

**EdgyLynx: Thank you for all your support, friend! :)**

**Ok that should be all of them for the last few chapters. Here's the story!**

**God Bless and Good Day!**

**~The Lupine Sojourner**

The Beavers' den was silent for several moments as the dwarves slowly come out of their shock.

Out of respect, the Pevensies and the beavers let them have their moment.

"So...she's gone, then?" Thorin asks, hating himself for thinking the worst immediately. "Her and the other person you mentioned, is there no hope for them?"

Mr. Beaver has the decency not to lie to the dwarves or sugarcoat the situation, but he did have some good news for the worried family members. "Well, way I see it, the Witch'll probably turn Tumnus and your niece into stone, Thorin." Thorin pales.

"This witch can do that?" He asks, voice hitching subtly in his fear. If Aili were turned to stone…he shudders at the thought.

"Here's some fish and chips, dearies." Mrs. Beaver chimes in, bringing over a tray with more fish and potatoes. She sighs, seeing the hopeless look in the dwarves' eyes and the sad way the Pevensies looked at the dwarves. "Now, I know it seems glum right now, but there is some hope."

"Blimey, there's a right bit more than hope!" Mr. Beaver cries, taking a pull from his tankard of ale and slamming it on the table excitedly. "Aslan is on the move." He murmurs reverently.

Everyone around the table sighs in wonder (except Edmund, who groaned a little, unsure how to feel about this mysterious 'Aslan'), feeling as though Aslan was the embodiment of all the good things in the world, though they didn't know Aslan yet. They felt as though he were someone that they could trust with everything.

The Pevensies had similar feelings, and Mr. and Mrs. Beaver nearly had a chuckle at how their guests looked at the name of the King of Narnia.

"...Who's Aslan?" Edmund asks, feeling almost distrustful of Aslan, though he couldn't say why.

Mr. Beaver laughs as if this were a rather foolish question. "Who's Aslan? Oh, you cheeky little blighter!" He continues laughing until Mrs. Beaver nudges him.

Mr. Beaver looks around to see everyone looking a bit uncomfortable, as if they had all been about to ask the same thing, and now felt foolish for questioning who Aslan was. The beaver sighs to collect himself and tries again. "You don't know, do yah?" He asks.

"Well, pardon me, Mr. Beaver, but...none of us have exactly been here very long." Fili points out, squirming a little.

"He's only king o' the whole wood!" Mr. Beaver explains passionately, grabbing his ale. "The top geezer! The real King of Narnia!" That doesn't make anyone look more certain of who Aslan was, and Mr. Beaver feels a bit flustered. How was he supposed to explain who Aslan was? Every Narnian passed stories along like a treasure or a secret, but no one had seen him for a hundred years.

Trying to explain who Aslan was was like trying to explain how the seasons change. It was simply something everyone should know.

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver chimes in, taking a bit of a different approach.

"But he's just got back!" Mr. Beaver exclaims, getting to the whole reason he brought up Aslan in the first place. "And he's waitin' for yah near the Stone Table!" The Pevensies exchange glances, unsure what that meant.

"He's waiting for...us?" Lucy asks, just to make sure she wasn't missing something.

Mr. Beaver was flabbergasted. First, they didn't know Aslan, and now… "You're bloomin' joking!" Mr. Beaver replies, not meaning it quite as condescending as it may have sounded. "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

Mrs. Beaver nudges him again and nods toward the children to get him to further explain. "Well, then…" It was important the children understand their role in Narnia before they move further.

Mr. Beaver sighs heavily. "Look...Aslan's return, Tumnus and the dwarf- -"

"Aili." Kili interjects.

Mr. Beaver nods, but continues. "Right, the pair of 'em gettin' arrested, the secret police, it's all happening cus o' you!"

Kili was first to respond, unwilling to let the accusations stand. "Now see here! These children didn't intend to cause trouble!" He wasn't quite sure what made him defend the Pevensies, really. He supposed some part of him liked them already and didn't want to see them get blamed for things they shouldn't be blamed for.

No one noticed the door slip closed and the empty stool, moved back a little away from everyone, where Edmund had been sitting.

"No, no!" Mrs. Beaver is quick to placate the dwarf, "We're not blaming them, dear. We're thanking them!"

The confusion in the room is nearly palpable.

"Explain." Thorin says, trying to make it sound like a request and failing.

"There's a prophecy." Mr. Beaver begins. "_When Adam's Flesh and Adam's Bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil times will be over and done._" He recites, feeling the hope all Narnians do at those words, especially now he was starting to see the prophecy coming true.

Susan can't help a smirk. "You know, that doesn't really rhyme." She points out, to a few chuckles from Kili.

"I know it don't." Mr. Beaver replies, a bit confused as to why Susan would choose to pick _that_ out of the words he'd said. "Look, yer kinda missin' the point!" Why couldn't these humans understand that they were the Adam's Flesh and Adam's Bone the prophecy spoke of? Why was that so hard for them to grasp? Honestly, he knew children were a little slower to understand things like this, but he was getting frustrated.

Mrs. Beaver saw her husband's frustration and put a calming hand on his shoulder. "It had long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia!" She explains, gesturing to the kids (somehow missing Edmund's absence) to make it clear who she was talking about.

The children finally seem to realize what the prophecy means and Peter turns to the beavers. "And you think _we're_ the ones?" He asks. He couldn't quite wrap his head around it. Him and his siblings, fighting a Witch?

It didn't seem possible Aslan, or whoever was responsible for that silly prophecy, could know him and his siblings would find that blasted wardrobe that started this whole mess. Let alone fight and defeat a witch!

Mr. Beaver scoffs. "Well, you better be, cus Aslan's already fitted out yer army!" He replies.

"Steady on!" Thorin barks, leaning forward. "No one, least of all a king as you claim this Aslan is, should even _consider_ sending children onto a battlefield! What kind of king rests such a task on people so young?!"

"Uncle's right; they shouldn't be anywhere near the battle!" Fili adds, remembering how his first fight felt. Even if it was just against some bandits, it was still incredibly upsetting that he had taken life from people, evil though they were.

"I can't speak for Aslan, but I feel certain he knows what he's doing." Mr. Beaver says slowly, unsure what else to say. Now he had actually met the children that were supposed to be the Kings and Queens, he was beginning to feel the same as Thorin and Fili.

Susan, feeling a little frightened at what the Beavers were asking them to do, turns to Peter. "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Thorin makes a note to ask what that meant later, but filed it away for the moment as Peter looks back at the Beavers.

"I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes." He really hated to crush these beaver's hopeful expressions, but honestly the prospect of fighting some Witch was scaring him more than he'd care to admit.

"We're from Finchley." Susan adds, as if that would make sense to the beavers and the dwarves.

The dwarves, for their part, leaned back just a little, feeling like they were intruding on the conversation, and decided against involving themselves more than they had.

Susan stood. Someone had to be the bearer of bad news, and she had wanted to go home the moment the trip to the faun's house ended in them discovering his arrest note. She had a bad feeling they'd be in a very bad spot if they stayed in Narnia.

"Thank you for your hospitality," She says, genuinely meaning it, "but we _really_ have to go." Peter begins to stand, eyeing Susan so he doesn't have to see the crushed faces of the beavers. He honestly felt horrible dashing their hopes, but he couldn't risk his siblings' safety. He'd promised his mother he'd keep his siblings safe, and that was what he intended to do.

"You can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver protests as Lucy squirms in her chair.

"He's right." Lucy says softly, disliking going against her older siblings, but needing to stand up for what she knew was right. "We have to help Mr. Tumnus and Aili." Peter is surprised at Lucy, but stood firm in his decision. Kili admired her bravery, knowing that the Witch was after her and her family.

He decided that, should the Pevensies stay, he'd make sure to protect Lucy, see that no harm befell her.

"It's out of our hands." Peter says firmly, looking at the beavers, who seemed to want to say something to convince the children to stay, but couldn't come up with the words.

"I'll take you back the way you came." Thorin says suddenly. "Though, perhaps we ought to wait till morning. Hardly any sense wandering in the dark." Peter seems rather grateful, if not surprised, as well, as Thorin's offer. Fili and Kili stand.

"We'll make sure you get back to wherever you came from, then try to help the Narnians ourselves." Kili adds, and it seems the dwarves were all agreed.

"That won't do! The _humans_ are the ones in the prophecy! _They're_ the ones who'll defeat the Witch!" Mr. Beaver cries, desperate to make them all understand.

"You can't honestly ask children to fight in a war, Mr. Beaver. Not even Aslan could be that cruel." Fili replies.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, but I think it's time the four of us were getting home." Peter presses, inching nearer to their coats.

Peter wasn't remembering the long walk from Mr. Tumnus' house to the beaver's den, or the distance to the Lampost. All he was worried about was making sure they got home before anything else happened.

"Hang on…" Fili murmurs worriedly, looking around the den and noticing something. "Aren't there four humans? Where'd the other one go?"

Peter whirls around, scanning the den. Sure enough… "Ed?" He calls, as if that would make his brother appear. "_Ed_?!" He then grits his teeth. "I'm gonna kill him." He growls, like all older brothers do when their little brother does something rather stupid.

Mr. Beaver, remembering the way Edmund had eyed the Hills earlier, shuddered. "You may not have to." He calls. "Has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?" He asks.

Lucy pales. "Oh no...I'm afraid he has." She replies.

"Was he ever alone for any length of time?" Mr. Beaver continues.

The dwarves were grabbing their cloaks for the walk through the snow to catch up to Edmund, worry growing in their guts.

"Yes...I think so." Lucy admits. "Aili was with Mr. Tumnus when I stopped in for lunch, and she escorted me back to the Lampost where I came to Narnia. She and I saw Edmund standing at the Lampost. I didn't know he'd followed me."

The dwarves don't press Lucy for more details about Aili at the moment. There was a missing child to be found. Besides, they knew her fate, and that was out of their hands at the moment.

"Then I know where he's gone." Mr. Beaver concludes.

"And where is that?" Peter asks, grabbing his coat before helping Lucy into hers.

"The Witch's castle, that's where."

"_No_!" Lucy protests, unwilling to believe it. "No, he wouldn't!"

Mr. Beaver sighs. "The Witch is cunning. She can lure people in, pretending to be caring and nice till it's too late to run, then she snaps them up and adds 'em to her statue collection." The children shudder and run outside to find Edmund before he reached the Witch's castle.

Thinking quickly, the Dwarves grab their primary weapons (Fili's swords, Orcrist, and the Kili's bow plus a sword) and go after Mr. Beaver and the children. "Question is; how much can Edmund tell her?" Mr. Beaver points out while they run. "We need to know when he left. Does anyone remember if he was there when Aslan was mentioned?" He asks, unable to recall that moment off the top of his head.

"Yes, I remember. He was the one who asked who Aslan was." Fili replies.

"Blast!" Mr. Beaver grumbles. "Next question; does he know where Aslan is?" No one had an answer, falling silent as they begin to run, the thought of Edmund telling the Witch everything spurring them on. They all knew it was partly the Witch's manipulation that led to this situation, but the Pevensies also knew it was partly because of the way they'd treated Edmund.

They certainly hadn't meant to isolate him and make him feel unwelcome or anything of the sort, but you sometimes can't see the damage before it's too late.

Soon enough, they are going up a steep hill, then come to the top and find a rather impressive ice castle in the valley below them.

And, just barely visible, was a tiny figure entering the doors.

"_Edmund_!" Lucy screams as if her brother could hear her.

"Shhh! They'll hear yah!" Mr. Beaver hisses.

Peter begins to run forward, but Thorin and Mr. Beaver hold him back.

"Wait!" Thorin orders, holding form to Peter's arm while Mr. Beaver dragged backwards on Peter's other arm.

"Get off me!" Peter exclaims, desperate to get to Edmund.

"You're playing into her hands!" Mr. Beaver barks, trying to keep a grip on the wriggling boy.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan protests indignantly.

"He's our brother!" Lucy adds.

"I know, but you can't go down there." Kili says, trying to help the young girl understand. "It'll only make things worse, I'm afraid."

"He's right. She needs all four of you to stop the prophecy coming true!" Mr. Beaver warns. "She won't kill Edmund till she's got all of you. She'll use him as bait. Then she'll kill you!"

The Pevensies can only watch as the doors swing shut and Edmund is lost to view inside the castle. The silence is tense and thick, all eyes locked on the castle.

It's then the dwarves remember what Mr. Beaver said about Aili and they all feel dread pool in their stomachs.

Aili was down there, too, so close...and yet, so far.

Before the dwarves can do or say anything about that, however, Susan turns to Peter, a thousand emotions running through her eyes.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Of course, she didn't really think that. Stress does nasty things to people, however, and in this case, it was making Susan accuse Peter of something everyone knew he hadn't done.

"_My_ fault?!" Peter retorts indignantly. He, too, didn't mean to be harsh, but again stress does horrid things to people.

"None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?!"

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"Stop it!" Lucy shouts, surprising the bickering siblings out of their argument and pleasantly surprising the dwarves. "This isn't going to help Edmund."

"She's right." Mr. Beaver agrees. "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

Kili steps forward. "What about Aili? Do you think Aslan can help her, too?" He asks, desperate for some hope of seeing his sister again. Who knows what was done to her in there, what she was going through.

"I can't say for certain, but if anyone can help those poor souls, it's Aslan." Mr. Beaver replies.

"She's so close!" Fili growls suddenly, inching toward the castle. "Why can't we go get her now? And Edmund, too?"

"Cus that would be suicide." Mr. Beaver replies. Thorin hates the fact that he agrees with the beaver, but sadly puts a hand on Fili's shoulder.

"You heard him, Fili. The best chance Aili has is if we get these children to Aslan as soon as possible."

"But, Uncle- -" Kili starts, but Thorin puts up a hand for silence.

"Kili, please believe I hate this as much as you do, but we have no choice. What are three dwarves going to go? We'll only get ourselves killed."

Every fiber of the dwarves, especially Thorin, aches to race down and tear down anything that got between them and their family member, but each of them knew or were coming to realize just how foolish a plan that was.

No, their only hope of seeing Aili again was to go to Aslan and hope the King could do something.

Thorin hates himself for making his nephews turn away when Aili was so close, but he had to.

He refused to let any more of his family get hurt or killed while he could protect them. "Please, Kili. _Please_ believe I want to save her, too. We'll get our chance, I promise you. But, for the moment, her fate is out of our hands."

It pains the dwarves more than they can say, but everyone slowly turns, casting several long glances at the Witch's castle as they trudged back toward the den to prepare for the journey to the Stone Table.

Fili side-hugged Kili as they walked, sharing his crushing guilt and sadness at having to turn away from their sister when she needed them. "We'll get her back, Kili. You'll see."

Kili sniffs. "I hope so, Fili." He all but sobs, "I hope so."

No one says anything else as they walk. About maybe ten minutes later, however, a wolf's howl is heard and Mr. Beaver nearly jumps out of his skin.

"Quick! Back to the den!" He cries, taking off. "That's the secret police! They're after us!"

"What? The police are wolves?" Kili asks, running after the beaver as the others begin to run as well.

"Yes, now _run_!" No one needs to be told twice, everyone's legs pounding hurriedly toward the den. Upon arriving with only moments to spare, Mr. Beaver calls for his wife. "Hurry, mother! They're after us!"

"Right then." She immediately turns and begins grabbing foods and other things, stuffing them into a backpack.

"What's she doing?" Kili asks. Mr. Beaver shrugs, unsure himself.

"You'll be thanking me later." Mrs. Beaver explains, "It's a long journey and Mr. Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." Mr. Beaver scoffs.

"I'm cranky _now_!" He protests, but Mrs. Beaver carries on.

Susan grabs some loaves and the bread knife for Mrs. Beaver to pack and the dwarves step outside to grab the rest of their weapons and by the time they get back inside, things are nearly in order for them to leave.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asks.

"Only if the Witch serves toast." Peter replies, tense and eager to get a move on. Susan scoffs, but doesn't reply, putting the jam down and stuffing a small wedge of cheddar wrapped in a towel into the backpack.

That done, it seemed there wasn't any more room in the pack, so Mrs. Beaver closed it up and Kili automatically grabs it.

"What now?" He asks, settling the pack on his back just as the wolves arrive and begin tearing into the dam to get inside. Mr. Beaver motions them into a trapdoor that led down into a tunnel.

It was rather hot and cramped, since the torch and lantern (quickly lit with a flint and steel from Thorin's pocket) made everything too bright and hot, but there was no choice and the group had to move as quickly as possible in the cramped space.

"Badger and me dug this. Come up right near his place." Mr. Beaver says at the unspoken question as to where the tunnel leads.

"You told me it led to your Mum's." Mrs. Beaver retorts and if the situation weren't so serious, it would have been rather amusing.

But there was no time for jokes or laughter now. They had to keep moving.

"Ah!" Lucy cries suddenly as she trips over a root, falling heavily to the ground. Peter turns and Susan and Kili move to help her up when they all stop short at a horrible sound.

Wolves, closing in fast.

Lucy's eyes go wide. "...They're in the tunnel."


	7. An Unpleasant Sleigh Ride

**Ta-da! I have a new chapter! :)**

**Before we begin, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I'm so sorry I forgot to keep updating this story! TT^TT **

**I did honestly just forget that I haven't updated...so so so sorry! **

**Anyway, I really hope you all like this chapter!**

**I'm going to keep posting Thorin, Fili, and Kili's side adventure with the Pevensies as 'Bonus Chapter's until they rescue Aili and Edmund, then I'll just write Aili as normal, but her family is there as well, if that makes sense. **

**Okay, I'll let you guys read the chapter now! :D**

**God Bless and Good Day!**

**~The Lupine Sojourner**

Although I was fairly sure I'd get either frostbite or some sickness from overexposure to the cold, I don't regret giving Edmund my cloak.

Especially now that we're sitting on the floor of the Witch's sleigh with nothing to protect us from the chill wind that seemed to pierce my clothing like knives.

Edmund tried to use the cloak to cover both of us at first, but it really only covered half of each of us, so I slipped it back to him and he didn't seem to protest too much, too cold to be polite right now.

The Witch never looked at us, glaring ahead of the sleigh as if to spot the other children, the beavers, and my family.

I find her absolutely terrifying now. There was no question that she meant to capture the Pevensies and would crush, petrify, or simply murder anyone who stood in her way.

All I can do is pray to Aule and Mahal (if they can hear me from Middle-Earth) that my family and those poor children would somehow be kept safe.

I realize, thinking it over, that though this sleigh gave the Witch the advantage of speed, what it failed to give her was maneuverability. She could hardly drive through the trees, so she'd have to stick to as open a stretch as can be helped in the woods. If my family and the beavers are smart, they'll keep the children close and stick to the woods as much as possible.

I just pray that would be enough.

The day went by as uneventfully as the time in the dungeon had, but this time there was a constant wind that stole away any body heat I had. Of course, with the sleigh tearing along and the need to make up lost ground, the Witch and the dwarf didn't pay us any attention whatsoever, and even when the sleigh halted temporarily to meet with the wolf police leader, Jadis was more attentive to the wolf than us.

Briefly, I wondered if we should make a break for it, but then I remembered the dwarf was still on the sleigh and there was snow all around us. It'd be hard to sneak away with all the crunching of the snow.

No, we couldn't make a break for it yet, but as soon as the opportunity hits, I'll grab Edmund and we'll run. I don't exactly know where to go, but anywhere with thick woods and plenty of cover is better than with the Witch. I grab Edmund's hand and smile at him comfortingly as the Witch walks back over.

I drop the smile and Edmund's hand as she sits back down and we're off again. We're heading North now, but somehow I doubt that's actually where the others are headed.

Somehow, I think we're on the wrong track and that's a comfort, the thought of my family and the Pevensies escaping from the Witch enough to help me withstand the chill wind.

Nightfall was quickly coming on as we raced Northward.

And the Witch didn't stop. It seemed, now she at least thought she had the right way, she was making all haste to catch up to and capture the Pevensies.

There was that small tiny hope (the kind of hope I had in Thranduil's dungeon, that odd feeling when you know a bad situation will get better without knowing how you know) that somehow the others would manage to avoid the Witch altogether. Throughout our frenzied sleigh ride, I'd periodically hear wolf howls. The Witch and the dwarf seemed to understand them and would make little adjustments to our course in response.

Then, a series of loud, hurried howls rang out as if there were some emergency and the sleigh was directed more northeast, I think, before we drew to a halt.

We were beside a river.

I also notice, now that we weren't moving, that it seems to have gotten significantly warmer.

I hadn't noticed since the sleigh was moving so quickly and the wind from a sleigh made everything cold no matter what temperature it is.

Looking around, I find the river, which I assume had previously been frozen, was now running loud and clear, small chunks of ice the only thing remaining of winter's grip on it. I wish I had a moment to get a drink. I haven't had water in days.

"It's so warm out." The dwarf muses, panting like one does when it's hot and you have too many layers on, peeling back his fur shawl before the Witch, also panting, glared at him. He sheepishly put his shawl back and took a step backward. "I'll go and check the sleigh." He murmurs, ducking out of sight a moment later. Edmund and I smile, finding the dwarf's discomfort oddly funny.

Jadis stands there, glaring at the river, before the leader of the police calls to her in a tired voice. "We found the traitor." Fearing one of my family was the traitor they were talking about, I turn as the Witch does.

We see several tired wolves gathered, one of which was carrying a fox that seemed to understand it was doomed, but it was facing his doom bravely rather than running from it. "He was rallying your enemies near the Shuddering Woods." The wolf leader explains as the wolf carrying the fox gives it a cruel toss. The fox barks in pain but stands again as the Witch walks over. As if tied to Jadis, Edmund and I follow.

"Ah. Nice of you drop in." Jadis taunts as the fox looks around and sees Edmund. Realizing who Edmund must be, his bravery increases and I find I rather like this fox. His eyes meet mine briefly and he seems pleased there was a dwarf that was resisting Jadis' rule. "You were so helpful to my wolves last night." Jadis continues, drawing nearer. My heart beats a little quicker. I hope, somehow, this poor fox won't be killed. "Perhaps you can help me now."

The fox only dips his head in our general direction. "Forgive me, Your Majesty." It says in a pleasant male voice I find I expected from a fox, somehow. It was almost playful, if not for the situation the fox found himself in.

Jadis scoffs. "Oh, don't waste my time with flattery." She growls impatiently. The fox then dares to smirk.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." He replies slowly, knowing he's dooming himself but unable to help it.

I have to fight off laughter at the remark or I'd be in the same boat as the fox, but it was so hard.

My admiration for this creature grew tenfold.

I then remember who the fox had actually been talking to (the prophecy stating that Edmund and his siblings were the rightful rulers of Narnia under Aslan), and manage to get myself back under control. Now was not the time to get Jadis mad at me and potentially doom myself before Edmund and I escape.

Jadis walks closer to the fox and points her wand menacingly at its head. "Where are the humans headed?" She asks. The fox merely stares as Jadis, not saying a word for what feels like a few minutes of tense silence. Jadis draws her hand back to strike the fox when Edmund moves to get between the Queen and her prey. I move to stand beside Edmund. If he were going to intervene, I had to do what I could to protect him. The fox seems surprised, but then Edmund speaks and the fox's face falls.

"Wait, no! Don't! The beavers said something about a Stone Table! And that Aslan had an army there." Even if I didn't know who Aslan was or anything about the Stone Table, I knew that was the wrong move to make.

At least, from the bigger picture.

Right here, right now, though, Edmund was only trying to spare the fox. Unfortunately, I knew that look in Jadis' eyes. It was the same look the Goblin King had when he saw Thorin. The look of getting something you wanted, of knowing your victory was assured.

"An army?" She asks, lowering the wand for a moment, staring between the fox, who sighs despite himself in defeat, and Edmund, who was looking at her pleadingly. Then she makes a decision. "Thank you, Edmund," She begins, her voice laced with danger, "I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty...before he dies!" With that, she snaps her wand toward the fox, who makes a move as if to run away, eyes wide and mouth open in terror before a small flash and the fox was a statue.

"No!" Edmund cries in spite of himself and I gasp in horror. The fox hadn't even had a chance to do anything. It was just...gone.

Next second, however, the wand is slapped across my face and I cry out in shock and pain.

Jadis draws it back out without looking at me and grabs Edmund's chin, forcing him to look between me and the fox. "Think about who's side you're on, Edmund." She cautions icily, "Mine...or theirs."

It was clear she was threatening me should he step out of line again and Edmund looked so defeated Jadis almost smirks before turning to the wolves.

"Go on ahead." She orders. "Gather the faithful. If it's a war Aslan wants," out of sheer pettiness and a need to make a point, a butterfly flying by the Witch's shoulder is suddenly turned to stone, the statue dropping to the ground a second later, "it's a war he shall get."

She then watches the wolves go to obey her orders before turning to her sleigh. Realizing her sleigh would be useless now there was nothing but grass and mud on the ground, she grit her teeth. "Cut the ropes to the sleigh." She barks. "Use the ropes to tie the prisoners up. We'll have to walk now and I don't want to lose any time."

I don't resist being tied up, especially cus it means I'm now tied to Edmund. Maybe if I jumped in the river..?

No, that would mean we could drown, as our hands are tied. And the wolves aren't far gone. The Witch could easily get them back and have them fetch us for her. So, reluctantly, I have to be shoved along and sometimes lightly whipped when I stumble as the Witch and the dwarf drive us at far too quick a pace.

We keep up the pace all the rest of the evening and through the night till they reach a kind of meeting place that seemed to have previously been agreed upon.

My injured foot was screaming at me, and likely bleeding again as we were yanked over to a large oak tree (I think). The dwarf shoved our backs against it and tied us to the tree so we could hardly move. Then, jeering and sneering at us, he pranced off.

"What I wouldn't give to punch his smug face." I grumble, glaring after him.

Then I notice why the dwarf had been so snide. There were many creatures here and none of them looked friendly.

It was hardly better than being captured by Orcs, really. All over this meeting ground, there were creatures under the Witch. There were other dwarves, some chattering bird-like people that cackled horribly in our ears, and several other creatures I can't name or bring myself to describe.

Thankfully, they had their own tasks to do, and they left us alone for the most part, but I could hear snickering and murmurs that could only be about us as time went on. My foot was incredibly sore and tender, reopened with all that walking. But I can't reach my boot to rewrap it.

"Y-you're foot…" Edmund murmurs, realizing that my boot was torn and blood was seeping out.

"It's alright, Edmund. It'll heal. It happened before you came in." I assure him.

"I'm sorry." He says softly, and I can tell he means it.

I smile at him. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about, Edmund." I reply. "You didn't stab my foot."

"Well, no...but I did tell the Witch about Lucy meeting Tumnus and got you caught up in all this."

I sigh. "That's true. Look, Edmund, we can't change the past. What matters is how you grow and learn from your mistakes. All you can do is the best you can."

"Thanks." Edmund says, seeming to have cheered up a little.

"Any time."

There are several moments of silence between us before Edmund speaks up. "Is it alright if I ask about your family?"

I smile. That distraction tactic never got old. I'd had this conversation with Tumnus, and I didn't mind having it again with Edmund. "Well, I live with my mom, my brothers, and my uncle. My father died in battle a long long time ago, so Uncle Thorin's been like a father to me ever since I was little."

Edmund smiles. "I hardly ever get to see my uncle. He's a doctor, you see, and before we knew what had happened, there was a big war, and...well, he had to leave, as well as Dad."

"I'm sorry. It's never easy, sending family members to war." I murmur, finding some common ground with Edmund I hadn't expected to find.

Before either of us could say anything else, however, that cursed dwarf walked over, arrogant and smirking deviously.

"You enjoying your Turkish Delight, princey?" He sneers. I notice he's wearing my cloak.

"Leave him alone!" I growl, unwilling to let this dwarf torment Edmund if I could help it.

The dwarf turns to me. "Awww, the little princess thinks she can stop me." He laughs cruelly, taking a step closer and grinding his boot into my injured foot. I have to bite my tongue to keep from screaming as the dwarf continues to laugh. I then use my other leg and kick him. He's so startled, he moves back.

"I've been through worse." I spit. And it was true; I'd literally died before. I then smirk. "You do realize my cloak is a winter cloak, right? It's spring now." The dwarf is suddenly inches from my face, his knife pressing against the point between my collarbones.

"You'd best keep that mouth of yours shut, dwarf." He growls, then sees something that caught his eye, sheathing his knife and leaving with a huff.

I grit my teeth and move my foot closer so I could see how bad he'd reopened the wound. The foot was throbbing and bleeding worse now, but it seems he didn't further injure it, so there's that.

Throughout the day, there's a lot of hustle and bustle and Edmund and I were left to ourselves mostly.

At maybe midday or so, the dwarf came and after taunting us and mocking us, he untied the main rope that held us to the tree and shoved us toward two plates with stale bread and overcooked meat and two small glasses of water on the side.

Ignoring my still throbbing foot, I go over quickly and start eating. I didn't care that it wasn't great quality food and somewhat dirty water, or that my hands were tied together which made eating awkward; I was so hungry and thirsty, I would have eaten and drank almost anything.

Once we were done eating, the dwarf yanked hard on the lead rope and we went stumbling back to the tree, getting a few flicks of the whip to keep us moving. Once we were retied to the tree, though, the dwarf left us alone again.

A few more hours passed and it slowly grew darker, the hustle and bustle continuing at the same pace as it had all day.

"They must be preparing to attack Aslan and his army." Edmund murmurs, looking around.

I look around myself with a sigh. "Most likely, yes. But remember; Aslan has an army, too. And I believe, somehow, they'll defeat the Witch and you and your siblings will take your thrones." I reply, hoping to boost the boy's spirits.

It seemed to have the opposite effect.

"That's just it; I doubt anyone will make me king after what I did." He says.

"You know, my uncle is a king." I tell Edmund, hoping that by giving Edmund the story of the Gold Sickness, he might come to see that loyalty means seeing the growth someone has undergone and choosing to see that growth through to the end.

"Really?"

"Yes, of a large city carved right out of a mountain." I explain. "This city, and the kingdom it is the capital of, are called Erebor. My uncle became king after his grandfather and father died trying to reclaim a mine." I try to quickly explain about Erebor's treasure and Thror's insanity and how Smaug became infected. Edmund seems surprised and fascinated so it proves a good distraction.

When I get to the part where Thorin falls into the gold sickness, his face sobers. "Well, it wasn't really your uncle's fault, was it?" He asks. "I mean, the dragon and that old king brought that sickness into the mountain, and it was left there."

I nod. "That's just it; it was but it wasn't. If Uncle had been more willful and focused on things other than the gold, he would have avoided the sickness. I don't really care about riches and wealth, focusing on restoring Erebor, so I managed to largely evade the sickness, along with a few of the dwarves in our company, but most of us succumbed." I sigh. "Look. I say all this to say when Uncle came out of the Gold Sickness, we all joined him in battle without hesitation."

"But all those nasty things he did and said! Surely _some_ of you were cross with him." Edmund protests.

I laugh. "Of _course_ we were cross, Edmund. What he did truly hurt. My point is we still followed him because we knew he had learned from his mistakes and was a better person for the lessons they taught him. Just watch; it'll be the same with the Narnians. Soon, they'll have forgotten all about this."

Edmund leans against the tree, sighing. "That's if we ever get out of here." He mumbles sadly.

"Just you wait; something will turn up and when it does, we'll be out of here and we'll look for someone who can take us to Aslan."

It's getting so dark now, the only way I can see Edmund's smile is by the torchlight of the work stations around us. "Thank you, Aili." His face then grows sad again. "You know, you don't have to be nice to me."

I chuckle. "We're all we got right now, right?"

Edmund nods and we sit in what quiet there was in a bustling camp. "...Do you really think anyone's coming for us?" The question was so softly spoken I almost didn't hear it.

I bite my lip, thinking of how best to respond. "I'm...not entirely sure, but there is hope. If my family knows I am with the Witch, they'll track us down somehow and rescue us. And I feel certain Aslan wouldn't leave a future King in the enemy's clutches. I'm sure he's mounting his own rescue party." I yawn, feeling exhausted after being marched through the woods most of the day with an injured foot, with no sleep or food to make matters worse. "We just have to hold out till they get here."


End file.
